A Star Leaps Through Time
by Kyte27
Summary: Sequel to A Star Beyond Time. In their own timelines, both Yusei and Judai miss one another after their separation. They both wish they could see each other again. And then, it happened. Starshipping, Mild Language and Brief Sexual References.
1. Without You

**200X**

Seagulls call as they fly into the sunny horizon just above the sparkling ocean by the Italian shore. A large cruise ship is docked, people saying their goodbyes on the harbor, preparing for the departure towards America. Children are playing, either running around on the wooden docks or playing Duel Monsters on the side without using duel disks.

_"America sounds promising to go," _a disembodied male voice comments.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see all those places!" a brunette wearing an Osiris Red blazer exclaims, wearing his excited grin. Judai's grin disappears as he began to yawn, turning so his back is against the railing of the cruise ship. _"Didn't Asuka went abroad to America to study in being a teacher, Judai?" _the spirit of Professor Daitokuji asks beside him as he looks towards the ocean. Judai's eyes close, tilting his head side to side. "Oh right, she is huh?"

_"Will you visit her when you get the chance?"_

Judai smiles embarrassingly. "Well, don't get me wrong, I want to see her. But, I have no idea how to explain myself for skipping out of the graduation ceremony and all." He begins to play with the tip of his pointy collar inbetween his index finger and thumb. "I'm sure she'll smack me a good one." The professor smiles towards the boy. _"Perhaps that will do some good to knock sense into you."_

The boy looks at the phantom in question. "I've got some sense! I mean, sure, not all the brightest, but keyword: some." He winks with a smile, digging into his pocket a she pulls out his cell phone, dialing a number. Before he inputs the last number, a slender, purple hand covers over his phone. He blinks as he looks up. "Yubel?"

The spirit of the Duel Monsters card, Yubel, appears next to him. They can only be seen by Judai and whoever else seems to have a connection to the Spirit Realm of Duel Monsters. Otherwise, people on the ship would jump overboard the minute they see these two figures.

_"I would knock some into you myself if I could," _she tells him bluntly. Judai begins to pout, crossing his legs slightly. "Now that's not nice, Yubel. Why would you do such a thing?" Yubel narrows her eyes as she looks at the phone's display screen.

_"You know you can't contact him, I've told you this." _Yubel sternly says.

Judai's spark in his eyes fades a bit. "It doesn't hurt to try." The teacher's spirit besides him sighs as he straightens up, looking down at his once pupil. _"He is in another time now. It may ring, but it probably is most likely to be someone else's in our timeline, Judai."_

A prick of pain hits Judai's chest. He didn't want to admit that his companions are right and what he was doing is just a child's hope. He turns around, facing the blue sea and the sun slowly setting into the horizon. "Yusei might be doing the exact same thing, you never know," Judai spoke softly.

The two spirits look at each other in concern. Judai has been himself all the time on a regular daily basis. Of course, Judai was excited on the idea of going on a cruise since he's been mainly hitching rides and walking across Europe ever since he felt that something wrong was happening in Venice. However, when the mention of Yusei comes in, Judai feels bittersweet. He smiles into a daze as he remembers how he met Yusei and Yugi, dueling together, and, of course, the day Judai and Yusei spent together before he needed to leave back to his era. When it comes down to it, it was a very touchy subject of Judai. Everyday, he would try calling or texting the number Yusei gave him when they had to separate and look for his feline friend, Pharaoh. So far, no success.

Judai's deep brown eyes stare at the watery depths below. He notices how dark of a shade of blue it was. It throws him back to the moment after the duel they had. Judai had pinned Yusei to the wall before their goodbye. He wasn't sure why that had happened, it just came out. He couldn't stop looking at the man's eyes as their breaths both went short. He had felt his lips quiver, as if he wanted to do something. Now, his mind wonders just what was it that he wanted at that moment?

The boy gulps down the lump in his throat, holding his hand just under his chin. _It's like I can still feel him holding me._

* * *

><p><strong>202X<strong>

"Ruka, hurry, hurry! We'll miss the fireworks!" an excited Rua yells over the hilltop. His sister, Ruka, was sprint up the hill. "Rua, don't yell so much!" she scolds her brother as he responds by sticking out his tongue at her. It was 8PM in Neo Domino City. It was a very special night. After the end of the WRGP, the city wishes to congratulate their champion team: Team 5D's. Not only did they win the tournament but they saved the city as they watched everything from the duel with Aporia to the final fight in the sky against Z-ONE.

As Ruka ran towards Rua at the hilltop, Crow, Yusei, Aki, and Jack were right behind them. "Don't yell, she says. She's yellin' herself," Crow smirks as his arms were crossed behind his head. Aki looks at him. "They don't yell as much as you and Jack do, you know." Jack scoffs as he looks away. "He pushes me to yelling, Izayoi." The psychic duelist rolls her eyes as she smiles at Yusei. Yusei smiles back. "Let him believe what he wants," he tells her.

"Heeeey, hurry up you guys! Five minutes left!" Rua shouts at the top of his lungs, waving his arms frantically in the air. "Rua, stop screaming so much!" Ruka scolds him again. The four Signers laughed together as they finally reach at the top.

Crow leans forward, resting his arms over the hilltop's railing. "Man, oh man, what a good sight! I never knew it was this gorgeous at night time," he says. Jack crosses his arms as he looks at the city lights. "You're too busy with your little job to take the time and appreciate the little things like this.

Crow stares at the blonde man with his eyes narrowing down. "The little things? Like the little yet expensive-ass coffee you like to drink all the damn time?" Jack growls and opens his mouth to say something but a hand holds his shoulder. He looks to the side and sees Yusei. "Jack, Crow, we can have one night without an argument. Don't forget, this is a celebration for what we achieved together." Aki nods in agreement. "That's right. It's time we can relax and just enjoy this without worrying but with happiness for all we did." Yusei nods at Aki. Jack sighs under his breath but smiles as he looks up at the night sky. "We did good, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did," Ruka chimes in as a smile appears on her delicate face. Yusei smiles to himself. "Together."

Suddenly, sprockets of color shoot behind the city and explode into magnificent fireworks. The entire group goes in awe. Several hologram screens pop up through the city, each one having a screenshot of each individual of Team 5D's, music blaring loudly into the night.

A big grin appears on Jack's face. "Well, I'll be damned. So this is the surprise Ushio and Mikage had for us." The young female twin smiled brightly. "It's so beautiful! The pictures, the fireworks, the music - all just for us?" Next to her, Rua was starting to cry. "O-o-o-o-omigawd, this is amazing!"

Crow was smirking, feeling a blush warming up in his cheeks. "Some good old recognition for Crow the Bullet!" Aki was in amazement, her eyes glistening. "Isn't this amazing, Yusei?" She turns to the man next to him but her smile disappears. Yusei was staring up at the fireworks, but his eyes read utter sadness. _Those fireworks, _he thought to himself. Aki gently takes hold of Yusei's arm. "Yusei? Are you okay?"

_Those fireworks look just like the ones in Italy._

* * *

><p><em>The awaited sequel to A Star Beyond Time everyone! I hope you enjoy this first chapter despite it is a bit heartbreaking. This story will be much longer and will be quite enjoyful. Please do look forward!<em>


	2. Another Chance

"Yusei has been acting very strangely ever since last week, hasn't he?" a worried Crow asks Jack who was drinking a cup of coffee beside him at the small table. The blonde nods, eyeing the covered D-Wheel that belongs to the raven-haired man. Yusei normally tinkers with either his own vehicle or his friends', but he hasn't touched any of them at all. The blanket hanging over the vehicle was collecting dust

"He's not even checking up on the D-Wheels as per usual," Jack noted before taking another sip. Crow lets out a grimace. "Yeah. Aki came in a few days ago, asking Yusei if he could show her a bit more on fixing her Bloody Kiss but he said he wasn't able to without even looking at it." He huffs heavily. "Let's just say Aki wasn't exactly happy but she did start to get worried." The ex-King closes his violet eyes, nodding in agreement. "Do you think it has to do with Bruno?"

Crow scratches the back of his head, propping on his hand off the table. "I don't think so. We threw out bouquets into the ocean for Bruno and Yusei was okay. He seemed at peace." Jack looks up at the Black Feather duelist. "He changed ever since that fireworks display." Crow looks at Jack, starting to connect the dots in his head. "So, did that get to him about Bruno?" Jack sets down his cup onto the table, standing up. "Doubt it. It has to be something else. Izayoi said that he looked up at the fireworks with sadness. And before then, he was completely fine. If it were on Bruno, he would have been like that the entire day." Crow hated to admit that Jack was right, but he had a point. If Yusei had something on his mind bothering him, it'd be stuck on him for days until it gets resolved. This melancholy came out of nowhere.

Before Crow can speak, the door to their home creaked open. Both men looked up. It was Yusei, walking down the stairs with his toolbox in hand. He was still wearing that empty expression on his face, and it angered Jack seeing him this way. Crow hears the slight growl from him and quickly speaks out. "Yo Yusei!" he greets him, grinning ear to ear as his usual greeting. However, Yusei doesn't respond back except nod.

"Uh, so how was today's freelance? Fixed that radiator down the street?" he asks him.

"No."

Crow raises his brow. "What you mean? Didn't need any fix up or something?" Yusei sets down the box over by his D-Wheel. "I couldn't get it fixed. No idea what the problem was," he says nonchalantly. Jack and Crow exchange looks.

Yusei couldn't fix something? What blasphemy is this?

Jack scoffs as he walks over to Yusei. "What are you talking about? A radiator for you shouldn't be a problem at all. You could fix that with your hands tied behind your back!" Yusei doesn't look up at him, instead he stares down at the floor, towards their feet. "Fixing something without your hands isn't possible, Jack." Two hands grab at Yusei's collar, balling them into fists as he pulls Yusei towards his face, getting eye contact. "In that case, let me use mine to fix this little problem then, huh?" Crow quickly runs to break them up. "Whoa, whoa! Jack, relax!" Jack grits his teeth, keeping his fierce stare at Yusei who still refuse sto look at him. "Not until he acts like the Yusei we know! You've been the shell of a man you were lately, and I'm not going to let that continue!" he yells at his face. As Crow tries to calm Jack down, Yusei kept looking away. It wasn't that he was afraid to confront with Jack. He can never be afraid to a man he can call a brother. He just feels empty. He misses his friend.

He misses Judai Yuki.

* * *

><p>As dark clouds begin to gather, Judai was looking out through his small window in his cabin as he was perched on his bed. He was on course towards America on a cruise ship Johan hooked him up in. He had Pharaoh, his feline companion, purring in a ball on his lap as he was petting over his head, not taking his look away from the clouds. <em>"The storm is coming from no where,"<em> Daitokuji notes from across the room, leaning his transparent form against the opposite wall. "Uhuh. Kinda weird, too. I mean, there was hardly a cloud in the sky earlier," Judai responds to his former Osiris Red headmaster.

They have been on sea for less than two hours when this storm seemingly came from nowhere. There was mild rumble of thunder in the sky but the ocean hasn't been acting up except for a few rough waves. The teacher's spirit looked on. _"It feels unnatural, Judai,"_ he says with a feel of worry in his voice. Judai sees his reflection on the glass, seeing his eyes change colors to orange and green. _"Yes, I agree with the professor,"_ Yubel says in Judai's head, _"You shouldn't drop your guard, Judai, even though I feel nothing of a threat from this."_ The brunette rubs his forehead. "Why do we always get supernatural stuff hittin' us?" Daitokuji chuckles, crossing his arms as he holds his chin with his index finger and thumb. _"This is what happens when you're sensitive to otherworldly phenomena, Judai. A gift and a curse, as they say."_

_"Kuri kuri!"_

Judai snaps his attention away from the window and looks over his shoulder. Perched on his shoulder was Winged Kuriboh, Judai's partner. He smiles a bit. "Hey, Winged Kuriboh. Don't get your fur and feathers in a bunch. Uncle Daitokuji and Aunt Yubel are just thinking too hard.

_"That's because we're the only ones doing the thinking here,"_ an irritated Yubel scoffs.

_"U-uncle? Oh no, I'm not fit to be a monkey's uncle even, let alone a flying furry's!"_ Daitokuji laughs sheepishly.

The small spirit starts to jump up and down on Judai's shoulder, screeching. _"Kuri kuri!_" The ball of fur then flies out of their cabin door. Judai quickly gets up. "Hey, Winged Kuriboh!" he calls out, running out of his door. _"Judai!"_ Daitokuji calls out before fading into a ball of light where Pharaoh leaps into the air, gulping down the ball and runs out as well.

"What is it?" Judai calls out as he chases the spirit down the halls and then up the stairs towards the dock. Several people warn him it was dangerous to go out but he didn't pay mind. When he swings the door open he was met with blowing winds and unmerciful rain. "What? It was calm just a minute ago!" Before the youth can question what was going on, he hears the familiar cries of his spirit partner. He runs towards the direction of the cries, taking him to the very front of the ship, trying to keep his balance in the wobbling ship.

When he finally catches up with Winged Kuriboh, he shields his face with his arm. "Winged Kuriboh! What the hell is wrong?" he shouts out as thunder roars in the skies. _"Kuri kuri!"_ the small spirit cries desperately out again.

_"Judai!"_ Yubel calls out in Judai's mind. When the boy lowered his arm from his face to look what was going on, he gasped loudly.

A glowing red was piercing through the skies of the horizon, from where it seems to be the cause of this storm. The red was almost blinding. It was dark and yet so bright in this stormy night. Then, a loud wailing echos through the raging thunder, sending chills up Judai's spine.

_Wait, I know that sound!_

He tries his best to look further towards the source of this brilliant light and starts to make out the shift of some kind of dragonic creature.

"The Crimson Dragon?" Judai asks aloud. He wasn't sure what was going on and he couldn't make sense of it. What seems to be the head of the dragon looked directly towards Judai, its golden eyes shining brightly as if it were looking straight into the boy's very own soul. Its huge span of wings began to beat. The Crimson Dragon was flying towards Judai!

"What the hell is going on here?" Judai shouts just before everything faded to black.

...

...

...

...ai...up...

...Please...Judai wake...

...Judai, wake up!...Please!...

The Osiris Red graduate slowly started to wake up. He felt nothing but dirt and grass underneath him. His head was spinning. His arms and knees felt weak as he struggled to open his eyes...

_"Judai, get up! Now!"_ a faint voice calls to him.

Grunting Judai, slowly opens his eyes gingerly. From what he can tell, he was surrounded in wilderness, filled with nothing but the tweets of nearby birds. Judai took one step at a time, slowly sitting up as he props himself up with his arms. "I'm up, I'm up," he says weakly under his breath. He shakes his head but flinches, getting a slight strain. "Ow, shouldn't have done that." As he looks up, he was met with Yubel's worried face. "Y-yo," Judai weakly grins, saluting. Yubel's eyes widen, a slight blush in warming her cheeks up. She quickly straightens up, looking away. _"You dumbass! You had me worried."_ Judai couldn't help but smile. Yubel was his guardian and he is very happy they are able to work together even if Judai becomes a pain for her. The brunette cracks his neck slightly as he looks around, seeing that his bag was with him. "Hey, my bag's here," he says as he grabs it. "Hey, but where is-?" Yubel points towards one direction in the wilderness. _"The cat ran off, taking the professor's spirit along."_ Judai slowly brings himself up to his feet, looking around. "Yubel, where are we?" he asks the spirit. Yubel crosses her arms. _"I am not sure. Wherever we are, it feels different. That dragon took us here by the looks of it."_

He almost forgot about seeing that Crimson Dragon out in the ocean. A sudden feel of hope fills Judai up as he starts to run into the wilderness. _"Judai, wait!"_ Yubel calls from behind, following him in flight. That Crimson Dragon was with Yusei back then! Could this mean what I think it means? After sprinting through the forest, he finally breaks out. His breath was taken away as he looked out. It was a city, but a city like no other. There were so many buildings, and had buildings on top of platforms that are hovering over other buildings. There are so many speedways in different circuits stretched out in this metropolis. And just past the city was the sparkling ocean that had what looked like a separated piece of city that was connected by bridges. And in the middle of these bridges was a huge monument. It was a golden ring with what appears to be a dazzling diamond at the top.

_"Where the hell are we?_" Yubel questions just behind Judai

Judai began to slowly smile wider and wider. "I think we're in the future! Yusei's era!"

* * *

><p><em>And this is where things get very interesting. I have it planned already for what will happen in the next chapter and I'm excited to write it up. R&amp;R!<em>


	3. Whole New Era

The streets of Neo Domino were filled with people. The city was full of life with hologram signs flashing over on news and products, music blaring through the colorful maze of this utopia. Everyone seemed happy to be alive and well since the Ark Cradle incident. All of the citizens were feeling blessed that they get to keep their precious home. From this sweet, blissful feel in the air, Judai was happy and ever so curious. "Awesome!" he shouts at everything new to him, getting looks from others as if he came from the past and is seeing all this for the first time. If only they knew..

The young boy runs into a mall and is in dazzle. So many floors, so many people, so many things he's never seen or even expected the future would have. Judai sprints happily across the first floor, making sure his glimmering brown eyes not miss a single thing of this heavenly place. From the corner of his eye, he spots a card shop, Fortune Card. He skips happily to the window, dodging through people. He hasn't felt this way since he first tried out for Duel Academy. He stands outside of the window, pressing his face against the large glass as he studies every card on display. Several kids that are by the window look at him, whispering amongst themselves. A mother quickly moves a kid away from Judai.

"Awesome, awesome, awesome, freakin' awesome!" he chants to himself, wearing a gigantic grin. "So many cards! They have more of those Synchro Monsters Yusei and Paradox used. They upgraded Six Samurai? Legendary Six Samrai...Freaking-A! Oh, oh! Trishula looks sooo cool! No pun intended, of course," he says to himself, giggling. He bends down with his knees, checking everycard. "They still use Fusion monsters, too! The future has some good taste then. Ohhh Gem-Knights? Wow, they look like the mix of Johan's cards with my HEROs!" By now, he was smudging his face across the glass. The store owner inside was glaring at the brunette. " So cool, so cool, so cool~!"

_"Judai, for the love of humanity, stop embarassing yourself!"_ Yubel scolds from behind. Judai looks over his shoulder towards the spirit, pouting like a small child. "But, but, but, these cards! They're so great!" Another parent moves a child away from Judai after seeing him talk to himself. Yubel grunts, crossing her arms as her patience wears thin. _"I understand you are overwhelmed by all of this, and I will admit, this era really is astounding. Still," _Yubel cuts off, looking around at the nearby people. _"I sense there was some sort of distress not too long ago. These people seem happy because it seems it was averted." _Judai turned around, looking at everyone. "What could have happened to these people?" he asks himself.

A roaring stomach quickly cuts off Judai's thinking process. "Oh, I'm hungry!" he laughs, crossing his arms behind his head. "Off to the food court, then!"

The duelist was scarfing down food in the mall's cafetria. He had several trays of different sorts of food at his table, all to himself. He was taking several bites and scoops from each entree. _"Dish curreh ramen ish sho good! Mmf! And dish pizza, jus' amazing! Roh my God, MMM~ dish shrimp ish the very besh I ever had ashide from Daitokuji's!"_ Again, in the usual daily life of Judai Yuki, people were staring in disbelief at the guy. Yubel's spirit was hovering by his side. "Speaking of Daitokuji," she notes as she looks around, "we need to find him and that cat. They could be lost and get in trouble." Judai looks up at her, munching down on a turkey leg. _"I'm shurr dey are jus' fine!"_

Meanwhile, across the city of Neo Domino, Pharaoh was exploring through the city, meowing around. "This is not good, this isn't good at all!" Daitokuji exclaims inside the feline. "Pharaoh, we must find Judai or we'll be lost here!" The feline ignores his master's worries, walking through the Tops area. The cat then stops at a gate nearby a pent house. He jumps onto the wall, bundling itself into a ball. "This is no time for a cat nap, Pharaoh!" the professor panics as the cat still ignores him. Just before the small animal can doze off, his ears perk up at the sound of two voices from beyond the gate, coming closer.

"You sure you got the plans for our class?" a female voice asks

"Of course I do! They're in my bag and all set. This school festival will be amazing!" a male voice claims.

"Rua, you don't have your backpack on you..."

"W-what? Oh no no no no, its gone! I must've left it in my room!" Rua shouts, holding the sides of his face. The boy quickly springs back up the walkway to the twins' home. "Be quick, Rua! We're late as it is," Ruka sighs as she waits by the gate. Rua waves his arm as he runs. "Ten seconds flat!"

"Rua, I honestly have no idea how you passed finals this year," the girl says under her breath, crossing her hands behind her back.

"Meow~"

Ruka jumps slightly and looks up at the wall. Pharaoh was perched there, looking down at the girl. The young green-haired twin smiles brightly. "A cat! Here kitty, kitty." The cat leaps down and rubs against her legs. Ruka giggles as she bends down on her knees, petting the cat. "You're pretty big. I wonder if you're a spoiled little cat," she smiles as the feline began to pur.

"You...You have the same ability as he does?"

The girl gasps and looks around. _Who was that?_ she wondered_. I thought I heard a voice._

* * *

><p>Judai was leaning back in his seat, one hand over his stomach and the other picking a toothpick into his teeth.<p>

_"You sometimes make me sick, Judai," _a disgusted Yubel says to him.

"Prove it," Judai smirks as he opens his eyes.

In his view, he sees a teenage girl with green short hair adorned in some sort of a red school uniform stands before him. Judai blinks and quickly straightens up, tossing the toothpick away. "Y-yes?" he asks. The girl stares at him as she then takes her index finger to cheek. "Nice cosplay! Are you participating at the festival's cosplay contest?" she asks him, wearing a curious smile. Judai tilted his head. "Cosplay?"

The girl giggles. "Wow, you're a dead ringer for that legendary duelist. And that wig, wow! It almost looks like his actual hair." The boy was being thrown into more and more of a spiral of confusion. "Wig? But, this is my real hair!" he says as he tugs one of his bangs. The girl goes into another fit of giggles. "You sure did your homework! You even sound like him, too! You'll totally win the contest." Judai's eyes were twitching at this point, not knowing what is happening. The girl places her hand over her chest. "I don't mean to be rude. My name is Yuma. Are you a student from Duel Academy?"

A spark flares inside of Judai as he quickly stands up, his hands hitting down on the table. "Did you say Duel Academy? There's a Duel Academy here, too!" The girl gets taken back, blinking. "Um, yeah?" she nervously answers. Judai's chocolate eyes were sparkling. "Could you take me there?"

* * *

><p><em>First of all, this Yuma is NOT Zexal's Yuma. If you play the Tag Force games 5 and 6, there is a Duel Academy student named Yuma who plays Elemental HEROs like Judai, and looks up to Aki. And yes, I'll be using characters from those games in the next chapter of the school festival. This is gonna be so much fun guys~<br>_


	4. The School Festival

Yusei's fingertips dancd across the keyboard as his eyes stare intently to his computer monitor. He hasn't been used to this for a good while as he has been in a very big slump ever since the WRGP celebration several days. It has been very hard for Yusei to focus anymore as he hasn't been able to fix repairs in his freelance job at all lately. He figured today would be a good chance to try whilst his roommates, Crow and Jack, are at the festival in Duel Academy. They almost dragged him out of their home (Jack especially) but he insisted the best way for him to relax is with machinery. They agreed it was true, but Crow still wished Yusei would go with his friends. Jack left with a scoff, but Yusei knew Jack was disappointed.

He sighs heavily as he burries his face into his hand, rubbing his eyes.

"It's not working at all," he says in frustration. "Damn it. I don't understand it at all."

The man knows if there is a problem, he'll stick to it all the way to make sure its handled and fixed, let it be in terms of technology or his loved ones. But, he feels he is out of his league here. He knows the solution to it, that's the thing. But, he lives in the past. Who knows if he can even find Judai present day. The era he met Judai was twenty years ago. The Judai now must be at least in his forties now. Maybe he settled down with someone or could be still a dueling pro but using Riding Duels. Yusei crosses that idea out since he would've heard of him by now. The only mention of Judai Yuki in this current time is in history books and Duel Academy archives. Perhaps Judai isn't around anymore? What if he was in Neo Domino seventeen years ago during Zero Reverse?

The man groans and quickly shakes the idea out of his head. He cannot let that idea plague his mind; no more doubt will sink in about the future or the past incident that occured so many years ago.

His sapphire eyes open slowly and look up at the small window above. If he were still here, where would he be?

A knock comes at the door.

"Come in," Yusei clears his throat.

The door creaks open as a hopeful Rua runs down the steps. He had his backpack on him with rolls of paper sticking out and several other things. Yusei figures those are the things they need for their class's booth at the school festival.

"Yusei, Yusei!" the boy cheers, grinning ear to ear. "Ready for the Duel Academy festival? We have so much going on! Our class is in charge of the haunted house!" Rua quickly drops down his pack to the front of his feet and digs out a mask that resembles another mask from a Duel Monsters card.

"Bob and Patty came over last night and we made these! I get to wear Mask of Restrict. Isn't it so cool?" he laughed as he held the mask up over to his face.

Yusei smiles at the corner of his mouth, nodding.

"That sounds great, Rua. You'll have fun for sure today."

The young child lowers his mask, looking up at Yusei. "Aren't you coming, Yusei?"

Yusei bit the corner of his bottom lip. He was worried he'd disappoint all of his friends like this, but he felt it'd be worse if he were there, not enjoying it at all and wearing the sad look he has had. Still, he's going to stay in. He rises up tos his feet, placing his hands over Rua's shoulders, kneeling down to his level.

"I won't be going to the festival. I haven't been myself lately," he explains. "I feel maybe if I work on programs and my D-Wheel here on my own, I'll feel like my old self again. Until then, you can tell me the priceless scares you get today, okay Rua?"

The boy's sad expression turns a bit happier, nodding quickly as his ponytail bounces.

"I will, Yusei! I'll get some good scares for you."

The man nods, standing up. "Better get going! And if you see Aki, tell her the same thing for me and uh..to have fun for me, too."

"Right, right!" the boy shouts back, running back up the stairs. "Maybe I can even scare Jack!"

Yusei watches the kid sprint through the door. When the door closes behind him, Yusei's hands ball into a fist. His head tilts down, his teeth in a grit. He knows that was a fake smile Rua had. He knows he's hurt.

Why isn't he just back to normal again?

Making sure the door closes behind him, Rua shakes his head, looking up at his twin sister.

"No dice, Ruka. He's staying in."

His sister stands infront of him, wearing a sad expression, holding a hefty, brown cat, Pharaoh, in her arms.

"Really? I was afraid he would. Aki told me he hasn't been himself and she's been very worried."

Rua looks over his shoulder, eyeing the door. It's very unusual for him to see Yusei in such a hopeless state like that. Yusei has always been such a heroic figure to him, being so strong, fighting for what's good.

Nonetheless, Yusei told him to have fun and to be sure to scare people out of their wits and he won't disappoint him!

"That's okay! Come on, Ruka! We're gonna have so much fun, when we tell Yusei all about it he'll be happy!" he huffs out in confidence as he strides out. His sister stares at her brother's back of the head, really will never understand her brother.

"I guess you have a point, Rua," she says as Pharaoh begins to purr in her arms, following her brother.

* * *

><p>Later into the afternoon, the festival at Duel Academy was becoming a hit in the city. Outside of the campus there were many booths filled with small games and food, all run by students from young students to senior students. Teachers were walking through each aisle of booths, making sure everyone was doing well. The festival was at its peak of fun, and it was a perfect timing for Judai.<p>

"So this is the future of Duel Academy!" Judai exclaims as he stands at the entrance of the school campus. The girl besides him, Yuuma, laughs again.

"You're pretty serious on staying in character, 'Judai'!" she teases him.

The girl led him from the Neo Domino Mall to the Academy. She figured he was signing up at the school's Cosplay Contest and looked perfect as Judai Yuki. What she didn't know, he was the real deal.

"About freakin' time, Yuuma!"

The two look ahead of them. There stood a young, tan woman about Yuuma's age with a fierce expression. She wore a sleeveless shirt with raggy purple hair in all directions, with a hairband adorned in what appears to be spikes. She also had a marker on her cheek similar to Yusei's but in a shape of a heart. She isn't wearing a Duel Academy uniform like the majority of young teenagers are.

"O-oh, Rei! Sorry, I got distracted at the mall again," Rei explains herself, quickly bowing.

The girl name Rei growled in disapproval, marching over to her and throwing her arm around the girl's neck.

"Listen, girl, you have a problem with going to the mall! Hell, I think even anything that sparkles will get you like a moth to flame," she scolds her, tightening her grip.

"Sorry sorry sorry! But does it have to be a moth? They're icky!" Rei yelps.

"You make me feel icky when you're late!" she scolds again.

Judai looks at the two of them and simply laughs.

"Your name's Rei too? I knew a girl back at my school named Rei. You two have the same hair color, but I'd say you're more rough around the edges," he points out.

Rei looks up at the brunette, letting go of Yuuma. "And who's this joker?"

Yuuma pauses and thinks. "Erhm, I don't think I got your name. What was it?"

Judai winks one eye, pointing his thumb towards himself. "I'm Judai Yuki, of course!"

Rei raises an eyebrow. "Ain't exactly what she meant. Your _real_ name, loser!" She looks back at Yuuma who was giggling in excitement.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Rei. He's just being in character of his cosplay, so it's okay," she smiles. The rough woman scoffs, crossing her arms.

"And let me guess: You run an Elemental HERO deck too, huh? Wouldn't last against my Amazons, if ya ask me, even if you had the legit deck of Judai Yuki's."

Judai's ears perk as he quickly leaned forward to her. "You use Amazons? Sweet! Last time I dueled against those was with Taniya. She's really strong too, I mean of course she would since she was a Seven Star Assassin and all. Maybe you heard of her?"

Rei is taken back. _This guy really did his homework. He even knows of the duelists Judai fought against twenty years ago. Jus' who the hell is this guy?_

A loud clearing of the throat interrupts the three. When Yuuma looks at the source, she straightens up. "Student Council President Bright!" she exclaims in surprise.

Another Duel Academy student stands at the three characters. She had green hair, perfectly in a clean cut with a small braid parting the front. She wore a pair of glasses with a pair of blue eyes staring at the trio.

"You know," she begins, fixing her glasses, "there's a shortage of help in the cafeteria, which is by _your_ class, Yuuma. You should've shown up three hours ago."

Yuuma yelps, bowing many times over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I got so distracted at the mall!"

Bright scoffs, crossing her arms. "Well, you better make up for it and get to your duty," she spat.

As Yuuma ran off, her attention was brought to Rei.

"As for you, you ruffian, your community service requires you to help the kids over at 2-B for their haunted house. I suggest you do what you're assigned to do or at this rate, you'll never get your transfer here, Rei."

Rei growls fiercely, but says nothing and storms off in another direction. Bright turns around, but has not forgotten the third person.

"As for you," she says with her back towards him. Judai also straightens up, feeling he should. The Student Council President looks over her shoulder towards Judai, fixing her glasses once more.

"If you're attending the Cosplay Contest, then fine, you receive my compliments for the costume. However, you're stepping on eggshells if you stay in that persona. Some people will see it more of an insult."

With that said, she walks off to her duties. When Bright was out of sight, Judai finally breathes out, ruffling his hand to the back of his head.

"That'd girl would be a match made in heaven with Misawa, all right. Maybe they're related!"

* * *

><p><em>And that is chapter 4, starting the school festival! I introduced several more Tag Force 5 characters into the story. Expect more game characters to show up and even a possible duel next chapter with a certain student~ <em>


	5. Future of the Academy

Inside the Academy, halls were filled with students passing flyers outside of their school rooms, inviting guests to come and attend their room. There were different kinds of rooms from a maid cafe to a fortune-telling room. The students were dressed in their uniforms and some were in costumes that would match with their corresponding event room. The costumed folk had small bells they would ring or colorful signs to catch attention.

Judai was roaming through the halls, wearing an excited smile. He was very close to be practically skipping around the campus. He has been admiring every detail, looking everywhere to see as much as he possibly can even though his neck is starting to hurt from whipping his head around constantly. But there was far too much to see! The school definitely looked that of the distant future! He just cannot miss a single thing!

"Wow, they seem to act more of a normal school," Judai tells himself. "I still see a big Duel Monsters influence, though. This is beyond awesome!"

_'Judai, are you forgetting the professor and his feline?' _ Yubel asks him mentally, sounding a irritated. Judai's arms sling behind his head.

"Naw, 'course I haven't. Lighten up, Yubel. This isn't something we get to see everyday."

_'Sometimes I miss that serious, quiet phase you had going on.'_

Judai ignores her as he comes to a halt, quickly catching a whiff of something delicious. His nose was twitching, his mouth starting to water. And then, a roar of his belly.

_'Y-you have to be joking! You're hungry?' _Yubel shouts in shock.

Judai just grins to himself and starts sprinting to the source of that delicious scent of food.

* * *

><p>In the classroom 2B, there were lines of people waiting to take their turn for the food the class was in charge of. Different kinds of food was being served by the students, the majority being Freshman. Excluding one little girl.<p>

Ruka was tense. Aside from the groups of people walking in, she was also anxious because the cat she had found earlier ran off as soon as she got on school grounds. She has tried to look for the cat, but to no success. _I hope that poor cat is okay. Maybe he had saw his owner and ran off? _she thought in hope. _Oh, I do hope that is the case-_

The girl's thinking process was cut short as she was nudged by a student. She looked up. "Y-yes, Naomi?"

The girl named Naomi had dark, faded green hair which was in two pigtails. Her eyes, which is always been told to seem sad, were looking down at Ruka in slight worry.

"You okay there, Ruka? You seem anxious. You asked to volunteer for the cafeteria rather than your class's haunted house event, right?"

Ruka is known in the school to be a girl with fragile health and strength. Her and her brother were home-schooled while their parents were away in many business trips. But she finally had courage to attend a normal school with Rua, thanks to their Signer friends. Still, she can be afraid of certain things, and that especially includes the haunted house her class was assigned to.

Ruka nods, "Yes, I can't really do scary things, and I would be really bad at it, anyway. I'd probably scare myself."

Her elder student shakes her head, smiling softly. "Me neither! Sometimes when my older sister took me for a scary movie, I always took my baseball cap."

"A baseball cap?" Ruka asked.

Naomi nods, and explains, "Yep, so I can always lower it down as my cap of protection."

The girls giggle together, Ruka admitting that was very smart. Then, the student next to Naomi chips in.

"Ohh, I'd rather do a scary thing rather than this! Just standing here, going all, 'May I take your order? May I take your order?' Nyeh nyeh nyehh," Yuuma mocks.

A clearing of the throat from a waiting customer in front of her quickly gets her attention. "M-m-m-may I take your order?" she asks in a panic.

Naomi and Ruka giggle together again. This is the sort of environment that Ruka feels best in.

_'Urri, urri!'_

Ruka quickly stands at attention and looks down by her feet and sees her spirit companion, Kuribon, who is similar to a regular Kuriboh card but just feet and a rodent-like tail with a red ribbon around it. Ruka, too, was connected with the spirit realm of Duel Monsters. Connecting with the spirits, however, always tires her out, as if taking away a bit of her own energy.

"Kuribon? What is it?" she silently whispers as she kneels down under the table. The small spirit was bouncing in joy, looking towards the door. Ruka looks towards the direction and gasps in surprise.

"Winged Kuriboh?"

At the door, floating about, was another Duel Monsters spirit by the name of Winged Kuriboh, another relative to the Kuriboh family but with wings, as the name suggests. To Ruka, it seems the spirit was calling to someone from across the hall. Winged Kuriboh finally turns to look in the class, its eyes widened and also began to twirl in excitement as it quickly flies into the class and under the table. Ruka was taken back but smiled in glee, watching the two spirits play together and converse with one another.

"Wow, I never seen a Winged Kuriboh before," she gawks at Winged Kuriboh. The small creature looks up at the girl and closed its eyes, bouncing.

_'Kuri, kurriii!'_

Ruka giggles, holding her closed hand up to her chin. "How bizarre. The only known owner I have heard about is-"

"Oh boy, I'm starving!" At that male voice, Winged Kuriboh quickly flies out of the table, leaving a sad Kuribon. Ruka blinks as she looks up from the table.

"Judai Yuki."

Judai was walking into the room in such bliss. "It smells so good, I can't wait to try some!" As he walks towards the serving tables, Yuuma sees the young man and frantically waves her arms in the air.

"Its the Judai cosplayer!" she shouts out.

Everyone in the room, students, teachers, and guests look at Judai in amazement, going in complete awe.

"He looks just like him!"

"That wig is amazing, how did he do such a great coloring job? Or is it a she?"

"Might be a girl cosplayer; those pants are way too tight for a boy."

"Is it okay to wear that in a Duel Academy?"

"A bit disrespectful to the Academy, if you ask me."

"Not bad at all! Though I think the real Judai was cuter."

"Meh, doesn't look like Judai at all."

Judai stands, chucking nervously as he starts to blush, scratching the back of his neck. Before he can say anything, a teacher of the classroom speaks out.

"Now, now, everyone. This is a cafeteria so the service must comes first despite this wonderful cosplay that is very spot on, in my opinion. Judai nods and, unsure what else to do or say, simply bows with a smile as people clap for him.

He then takes to the back of the line. Ruka was still under the table and still staring at Judai. She would say that it was an impressive cosplay, but the fact that there is a Winged Kuriboh flying around is something she cannot simply wrap her mind around. Even if this guy has the card, the odds of it housing a spirit just like the reports say about the Duel Academy island's top student twenty years ago are impossible.

Logic cannot suppress this one, no matter how hard the young girl tries. She does not know how, but _the _Judai Yuki is in the present. She slowly backs out from under the table, standing up as her head is filled with racing thoughts. She then remembers: didn't Yusei tell them that he fought with the Legendary Duelists to take down that man who took Stardust?

"Ruka? What were you doing down there?" a confused Naomi asks.

"Huh?" Ruka hesitated. "O-oh, I dropped a contact lens but I got it now, Naomi!"

Naomi blinks, tilting her head. "You wear contacts?"

The child nods, laughing sheepishly. As her golden eyes look back at 'Judai' she gasps in fear. She sees some sort of hovering demon with crossed arms behind the man. It had different colored eye pupils, one orange and the other green. It seemed to be split, some sort of cross of one gender and another. Ruka begins to shake in fear, staring at the creature.

And then, their eyes meet.

Ruka shrieks in terror and hides under the table once more. "W-what happened?" Naomi asks in a startled tone.

"I-I-I-I-I dropped another contact!"

* * *

><p>It was night time now in the city, as nearly everyone on campus grounds was huddled into the school's Dueling Arena, which was transformed into a stage in the middle of the arena. At the top of the stage was a sign that read "DUEL ACADEMY COSPLAY CONTEST" with a painted picture of Dark Magician Girl at the end. The arena was filled with talk amongst the crowds in the stands, many male students holding out high quality, state-of-the-art cameras, hoping to see girls clad in cute and sexy costumes.<p>

The lights in the arena go dark, signalling the show was about to begin. Everyone quiets down as the only source of light was a spotlight on the stage. A Duel Academy student slowly struts herself onto the stage, gaining many whistles and cheering. The girl had long, soft purple hair, held up in two pigtails that still reach to her waist. Her eyes were a very bright red, but closed halfway. In one hand, she held a microphone that she slowly brings up to her lips. Before she spoke, she licked her lips, getting another round of boys cheering in excitement.

"Welcome to our illustrious Duel Academy," she spoke in a soft, sensual voice that would have given men tight pants in an instant, in which she did!

"My name is Wisteria, and I will be your hostess for tonight's Cosplay Contest. Ohhh, please do treat me well, will you~?" She gestures a wink at the stands, holding her index finger to her bottom lip. An even louder round of cheers ring in the building. The men were in adrenaline and possibly a county-size libido, but many women were disgusted at the display especially Carly Nagisa, sitting at the front row with her camera in hand.

_She better not tempt my Jack! _she thinks to herself, practically fuming in anger. _But what if that's what Jack's into? I-I may need to do some studying in Cosmodomino magazine..._

One by one, contestants walk into the stage. All of the cosplays were of well-known Duel Monsters cards of past and present. One small group was dressed as Osiris the Sky Dragon God, the legendary God Card of Yugi Muto, in a way similar to dragons in Chinese festivals. So far, that cosplay was in the lead of the contest, right next to the cosplay of a Fortune Fairy card, which plenty of flash photography was taken by the excited reporter, Carly, who was cheering loudly and waving the actual card of the costumed character. A few staff members had to calm her down.

"Well, well~ We certainly do have quite an amazing cast of costumes here tonight, everyone! But it seems we have a late entry!" Wisteria begins to strut across the stage sensually as she twirls her index finger in the air, more whistles filling the testosterone-filled room.

"This cosplay is something else, children! He came in, making eyes turn just like yours truly," she teases with a giggle. "He has moxi to come in, dressed like this famous student and to even act like him. You have all done your homework, haven't you, boys? The duelist who showed the original Duel Academy island that dorm rank means nothing, and that the color red can be just as dazzling!"

She continued, "The duelist who took down professionals across the globe and even ones that were a menace to his island home. Sure, he slept off most classes, but he had the natural skill and instinct of a dueling legend."

The spotlights aim the entrance of the stage. "I give you, the duelist who surely knows how to get his game on, Entry #18, Judai Yuki!" Cheers fill the building as Judai slowly walks out onto the stage. He has never been known to be shy, but seeing how well known he is in the future, he can't help but nervously laugh nonstop with a blush burning on his face (some of it caused by the contest's hostess). He waves as he walks center-stage, pictures being taken of him throughout the stands on both sides of the arena. With every flash of camera, he felt the need to pose. Fortunately, he brought his duel disk with him and as he showed it off in a few poses, people cheered even more.

_Omigod, omigod, omigod, I'm freaking famous! _Judai thinks to himself.

Yubel's spirit was sitting at the top of the stage, legs crossed, looking down. Yubel was busy in her thoughts, scanning through the crowds, looking if the girl she saw earlier at the cafeteria room was here. She sensed that she was just like Judai and Johan, able to see and speak to spirits. She had the scent of the Duel Monsters World, as well. She was very interested in who this girl was.

"Come here, sugar," Wisteria sensually says into the microphone as she gestures Judai to come to her. Judai blushes even harder as cries of envy ring out.

Wisteria giggles. "Cute. Tell me, how did you do this costume? You caused such a ruckus on campus, good and band. And that Duel Disk! Is it a prop or did you modify one up? Enlighten us, sweetie~." She gestures the microphone to Judai.

_Uh oh, this is bad. I can't say I'm Judai or that's gonna be so bad. Wouldn't that mess up the space-time conatiny-thingy? Oh man, what do I say? I don't know a thing on cosplay except for my first cosplay event back at the Academy. And people said I sucked!_

As Judai opens his mouth to say something, another man's voice cuts in.

"That is far enough!" a shrill voice shouts into another microphone fron behind the curtains. A man opens up the curtains. He was in a red suit that was very pointy and flashy, with a pair of yellow glasses. What sticks out the most about the man is his hair, parted in two ways that stuck out, and his long goatee and elegantly thin mustache.

"Mr. Heitmann, what is wrong? Our contest was going very fabulous up until now," a disappointed Wisteria whined, causing another uproar and knives of glares at the teacher. Mr. Rudolph Heitmann raises his hand up to silence the the crowds. Judai stares at the man, getting the same vibe as his previous teacher, Chronos. The man's beady eyes glare at Judai.

"This, everyone, is a slap in the face of all Duel Academies in the world!" the man exclaims. "Not only does he dress up as a supposedly average duelist, but even dares to adorn it on our Academy that is all about the absolute best! He could have dressed up as the real well-known duelists such as Ryo Marafuji or Edo Phoenix. Instead, he dresses up as a low, weak, over-exclaimed Osiris Red failure!"

Judai clenches his fists. _Yup, definitely like how Chronos was like! _Judai's old professor, Chronos de Medici, was a man who was also all about the very best of duelists and the Academy should not allow any kind of weakness. When Judai defeated him in the entrance exams, he was hell-bent on getting Judai expelled. But, during the time of the Seven Star Assassins, he realized his priorities as a teacher and that he should protect all of his students. To Judai, this Heitmann fellow was a blast from the past, but possibly worse.

The professor continues on. "Now, this stranger comes into our school grounds to try to put us all into shame. What is the proper response for a Duel Academy to do in this kind of situation and sort him out?" The man raises his arms into the air as the entire building shouts out.

"DUEL!"

Judai's anger quickly fluctuates into hype. "I'm ready for a duel anytime!" He raises up his left arm, showing off his Osiris Red Duel Disk. Wisteria, now in the background, decides to continue her act. " Let's hope baby boy has some bite! Oh, I certainly hope so~"

In almost no time, the stage was parted away from the main arena itself as lights were all on Judai, who was hopping around in excitement, waiting for his opponent. On the side was Heitmann, who couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He was in disgust of how accurate this kid is as Judai Yuki, an utter failure of talent in Heitmann's eyes. In the stands, Carly was snapping pictures as many as she can.

"Wow, this guy is gonna get a serious beating, but will be one huge scoop!" she excitedly says aloud.

Mr. Heitmann raises his microphone up to his mouth as he strokes his mustache. "Boy, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. Now, you pay the price: you will be dueling our Academy's very best duelist, our own Queen!"

Judai grins, positioning himself. "Well, I'm excited!" The Queen of his Duel Academy was Asuka Tenjoin, and she was rather skilled in terms of dueling.

The man chuckles as he points towards an opening door of the Duel Arena. "Our Queen of Queens, Aki Izayoi!"

Aki walks inside, wearing her Duel Academy uniform, making a beeline to the opposite end of the duel field.

_I do not agree with Heitmann's belief in exiling duelists he considers weak, I cannot allow disrespect against my school, _she thinks to herself. _This school may as well be another home for me. _

Aki herself is similar to Ruka, but her specialty is Psychic Dueling. Before, she wasn't able to control her powers so she was seen as the Black Rose Witch, causing destruction in her wake as she was used by Divine. But, Yusei saved her by reuniting her and her parents, and show that she isn't alone. Recently, her powers of destruction changed. Instead, they became the very opposite. She has complete control of her powers. Now, instead of all-out offense, she uses her powers and skills as a duelist to defend.

She positions herself in front of Judai, who was whirling his arm in excitement. She squints her hazel eyes at him, something seeming odd to her. _I feel something...different about this guy, though. He can certainly pass as Judai Yuki, and I feel a weird sense of pressure off of him. Almost like a mix of Ruka's sense and mine._

"I don't know who you are, but I will defend my school and its honor. I cannot allow you to continue to disrespect the memory of what Duel Academies everywhere hold proudly!" Aki declares aloud, gaining cheer.

Judai smiles in excitement, activating his Duel Disk. "You think so and everyone else, but guess I can't exactly explain this. A duel is a duel though. Aki Izayoi, let's have a fun duel!"

Yubel still sat ontop of the sided stage, her legs crossed and her chin resting over her hand.

_'She too has a gift. That little girl and Aki Izayoi...They have the same gift as Yusei Fudo.'_

* * *

><p><em>Yes, quite the long chapter! I have been writing this up non-stop, and decided to make this all in one chapter rather than two since I am in the process of moving so just in case if I become very busy in the next couple of days, I wrote you all a long read! Hope you like!<em>


	6. Brushing Against Thorns

"Great, we just got here and it's already dark," a irritated Crow spits out.

"Not _my_ fault. I just refused to come here first without a cup of Blue Eyes Mountain," Jack simply states.

Crow glares daggers up at his friend as they were walking into the Duel Academy grounds.

"_Two cups._"

They had left their home about three hours ago but Jack insisted to first drink his usual coffee in the Cafe across from them. And, he also insisted he cannot take it to go and that the Blue Eyes Mountain needed to be enjoyed slowly as Crow was ready to get an aneurysm. He was finally excited when Jack finished his cup after an hour but asked another refill. Of course, they were arguing at that point, which had the ex-King drink even slower since he was busy running at the mouth towards the Blackwing duelist.

Jack scoffs off the last thing his ginger-headed friend said as he crosses his arms. He then stopped in the middle of the fairground. Crow looks back as he notices the sudden stop.

"Oh, don't tell me you suddenly want to go back for a third," Crow whined.

Jack paid no mind as his violet eyes were scanning through the area.

"It's empty," Jack notes.

Crow raises his brow and looks around. He was right; practically no one was around outside, even the booths were empty and the lights in the main building seem to be off. It was about seven o'clock, and the festival lasts until nine. Even if it closed early, the gates would have been shut.

"Huh, that _is_ weird," Crow said in ponder.

Jack sighs in disappointment. "Honestly, I was looking forward to screaming fans."

Crow pivots around, balling his hands into fists in the air.

"WHAT! That's probably the main reason why you even came, isn't it!"

Jack felt a vein bulge at the side of his head as he lifts a fist up.

"And so what! Whenever Jack Atlas comes around, adoring fans always come running!"

Crow crosses his arms, letting out a toothy smirk. "Yeah, more like running away since they see how brown your teeth has gotten from all that coffee drinkin'."

Jack gasps and covers his mouth with one hand. "My teeth are pearly white! At least I don't have sharp, scary teeth that go with that scary face of yours!"

Crow's eye twitched as he raised his voice. "Shut up, you! At least I don't dress in girly colors or accessories!"

"Jack Atlas needs to always look good! And my ear rings aren't pieces of junk like yours!"

"Guys?"

"The kids made these for me! At least they're modest unlike the big-ass A's you have danging there!"

"_Guys?_"

"They make a point! They stand out as my signature mark just like my hair."

"Your hair? Ha! You can't even make up your mind with that hair style. Spiky, mullet, and I don't even know what the hell is with the two Middle Ages braids!"

"_Hellooooo!_"

"Because the Middle Ages have kings! And that is what Jack Atlas presents!"

"_EX_-King, don't ya think?"

"Why, you son of a-"

A loud whistle breaks the two up from behind.

"WHAT!" they both scream in unison.

Rua yelps as he falls and lands on his bottom. "Whoa whoa! Chill, guys!"

"Rua?" Crow asks as he lends the child a hand and pulls him up.

"Where is everyone?" Jack asked.

As Rua got up, he pats down his school uniform clean. After a moment he lets out an exhale and looks up at the two adults, putting his hands on his waist.

"You guys are late! You said you'd come around 4PM!" Rua scolds them.

Receiving glares from both of the men, Rua backed down and figured its best not to scold them. Usually when these two bicker, they're upset at everything and everyone. He just remembers the time Crow ate one of Jack's finest cup ramen. After their argument, they went their own separate ways; Jack drove around, searching for duels, and Crow went on his delivery service. Let's just say a lot of duelists were now terrified and the day's delivery service was met with things practically being shoved in the customers' faces.

Rua decides to change the subject

"Well, I just went to the restroom out of the side when I heard you guys yelling," the young boy trails off at the end.

"Not exactly answering my question."

Rua stuck his tongue out at Jack and crosses his arms. "Well, we're watching a duel going on at the arena, of course! This one's a doozy, too. Some guy comes in dressed up that got Heitmann _so _mad and got the best student to duel him as punishment.

Crow crosses his arms behind his head with a low whistle.

"Ouch, nothing gets past that guy." Crow says.

Jack says, "What did this guy dress up as to really get such a frown?"

Rua smiled proudly, throwing his arms up in the air. "My favorite dueling legend from Duel Academy!"

* * *

><p>"I attack your Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman with Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" Aki Izayoi announced as she thrusts her hand out in front of her.<p>

A large plant that shared qualities with a bird envelops itself in fire as it then streams out, destroying Judai's Shaman.

JUDAI 3300LP

Aki says, "Now that it attacked, it will be destroyed."

Just as she explained, the plant glowed a faint red and then exploded. But then a whirl of fire shoots from the smoke and hits Judai directly, causing him to scream out.

JUDAI 2500LP

As he lowers down his crossed arms, he notices the Life Point decrease. "I took damage?" he asked in confusion

The Psychic duelist before him nods. "You take eight-hundred points of damage when it is destroyed in general." Aki looks at her hand of cards and selects one of them.

"I Set one card facedown and end my turn."

As Judai reaches to his deck to draw, he notices a pile of ash on the field. Before he can question why it was there, the Plant monster grows out from the pile and then glows blue, signalling Defense Position (at least it's what Judai concluded it meant).

"It comes back?"

"Yes," Aki says as a card pops out from her Graveyard. "During my End Phase, if Amaryllis can revive itself in Defense Position so long as I remove from play one Monster Card from my Graveyard, which will be Phoenixian Seed."

On the field, Aki had Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis and a facedown Spell or Trap card. Judai's field holds only one facedown card. Necroid Shaman was destroyed on her turn and he had Hero Counterattack ready but his opponent destroyed it earlier with Mystical Space Typhoon.

Judai looked down. There was a bit of charring on the sleeves of his jacket, signalling to him she isn't an ordinary duelist.

_It's weak, but this Aki girl has some kind of power in her dueling abilities. She can cause actual physical force similar to what Yubel gave me after we merged souls,_ Judai thinks to himself as he brushes off the bit of ash from his sleeves.

Aki sees that Judai was fixing himself, causing her to worry as she bites her bottom lip.

_I need to calm down. In my need to protect the Duel Academy's honor, I'm letting my emotions get the best of me. Fortunately it isn't too bad. But, I also feel..Excitement?_

"Okay, I draw!" Judai declares as he pulls a card off his deck.

He looks at the drawn card. Neo-Spacian Grand Mole.

It's the card he needs in order to get rid of Amaryllis without destroying it.

_But I can't use him. I'm the only one with Neo-Spacians and that has to be some kind of fact in the history books. If I use a Neo-Spacian, or even Elemental HERO Neos, it may cause some sort of trouble._

Judai hesitates as he looks at the rest of his hand.

Fusion Recovery, E - Emergency Call, and Card Trooper.

He thinks of what he can do without using Grand Mole. He can use Emergency Call and bring Elemental HERO Blade Edge. Next, he can Normal Summon it without any Tributes by using the Elemental HERO Necroshade in his Graveyard.

_Amaryllis has zero DEF so it'd take a chunk out of her four-thousand Life Points, _Judai mentally thought on as he adds his drawn card to his hand. _But this duel has been left and right, I even lost track of time until one of us finally lost any Life. I'm willing to bet Aki has something set up if I find a way to cause her damage._

As Judai gulps down, he makes his choice. "I activate E - Emergency Call!"

A glowing green 'E' floats above the brunette as he takes out his deck.

"This lets me add any Elemental HERO from my deck to my hand. I'm choosing Elemental HERO Blade Edge!"

Judai takes the added card and holds it up infront of him. "I use Necroshade's effect from my Graveyard. Only once, while it's in the Graveyard, I can Normal Summon an Elemental HERO from my hand without sacrifice. Come out, Blade Edge!" He slaps the card onto his Duel Disk.

A massive warrior comes into appearance, wearing sleek, orange armor all around with blades sticking out the sides of its wrists.

2600 ATK

"Now, the awesome thing about this fella is that he can deal Piercing Damage to ya!" Judai grinned halfway. This isn't what he was wishing for but he's going to be sure to still have fun despite the restraints. And do his best!

"Attack Amaryllis!"

At his command, Blade Edge jumps high into the sky and quickly zooms past the plant with quick flashes. Amaryllis cries out like a bird in pain and then shatters into pieces as the pieces hit back at Aki.

The young woman grunts as a bit of a wind gushes past her.

AKI 1400LP

"Dealing me hefty damage despite you'll get hit back. A reckless move as my Phoenixian deals you eight-hundred damage."

Another whirl of fire hits Judai, causing him to grunt.

JUDAI 1700LP

Judai holds his wrist up to his mouth in a wiping motion. _She definitely has some sort of power, I just know it._

"I end my turn at that," Judai announces.

"I draw!" Aki draws her card.

"Er, isn't your monster gonna return?" Judai asks her.

Aki shakes her head, adding her drawn card to her hand. "It's effect only occurs during my turn's End Phase."

"Ahh, okay, I got ya!" Judai smiled.

A bit of a smile appears on Aki's face as well. _He really seems to be having fun. Something tells me this man really didn't mean to insult the Academy. But, I do sense some sort of hesitation in him. Is he holding back?_

"I activate my Trap Card: Ivy Shackles!"

From the arena floor, vines slowly grow out and restrain Blade Edge as it grunts, trying to fight back but to no success.

"What happened to my Monster?" Judai gasped.

"It's a Continuous Trap that turns your monsters into Plant-Types whenever it is my turn," Aki explains as she selects a card off her hand. "And for that, I'll play my Spell Card: Fragrance Storm!"

A suddenly whirlwind envelopes the entire field, strong enough where Judai has to shield his eyes with his arms as Aki plainly stands there. The wind itself was too strong to be a hologram as the bystanders in the stands needed to hold down their things from being swept away.

Judai lowers his arms to see as his eyes turned green and orange. "This is from her, I can definitely feel it!"

"This card allows me to destroy 1 Plant-Type monster on the field so I can draw another card!"

"So that's why you made my HERO a Plant!" Judai exclaims through the strong winds as Blade Edge shatters. The gusting winds finally settle down.

At the very corner of the arena, by the entrance, Yuuma, Bright, and Rei watch the duel.

"Miss Izayoi is able to control her powers, but there's still quite the bit of strength in them," Bright notes as she fixes her glasses at the ridge of her nose.

Yuuma nods, trembling a bit behind Rei. "Y-yeah. You don't think she'll get like back then, right? Like those stories we heard about?"

Rei scoffs as she steps to the side and pulls Yuuma out of hiding. "Quit that! Don't start judging on someone like that so easily!"

Yuuma yelps, quickly nodding. "Sorry sorry sorry!"

Bright smiles a bit, fixing her eyes back to the duel. "Almost seems noble of you, Rei."

A fast spatter of footsteps comes running from behind them, causing the three young ladies to look. Rua stops just before them as he hangs over, holding his knees as he gasps for breath.

"D-did I miss anything good?" he tiredly asks, hoping he didn't miss something amazing that could've happened.

Yuuma pats over the green hair, muffling it around playfully. "Not really. They stated to deal damage to each other now, though."

Jack and Crow walk in through the doors and up to the group.

Jack is the first to look ahead. Just as Judai lowers his arms down, he was able to see his face. A bit of stun hits Jack.

"Why, he looks just like him!" Jack exclaimed in surprise.

Crow steps to the side of the girls and sees. "W-whoa, he does!" He looks up at the overhead scoreboard. "Their Life Points are almost even. This guy is able to rival with Aki?"

Rei crosses her arms. "So far, it seems this kid's just lucky!"

"That's what makes it all the more convincing," Bright says aloud, getting the attention of the others. Assuming the silence from them, she feels the need to explain.

"Judai Yuki from Duel Academy Island. Judai is known to have extraordinary luck when he duels. He always gets the right card for the right time no matter who he dueled, even high-classed students who have such high marks like Jun Manjyome, Professor Chronos de Medici, and even Ryo Marafuji, the high ranking student the Academy always was proud of.

"Later, his dueling style changed. Out of nowhere, he had Neo-Spacian cards that no one has ever heard of. And it used a different sort of Fusion without needing Polymerization. Truly, he was a remarkable duelist despite his low grades and being in Osiris Red."

"Where is Judai now?" Crow asks the school's Council President.

Bright closes her blue eyes. "No one knows. He didn't exactly graduate, per say. Instead, on the eve of his class's graduation, he simply disappeared."

_The only one who knows what happened is Yusei, _Jack mentally spoke to himself. _He said together with the Duel King, Yugi Motou, fought against that man, Paradox. However, when Rua asked Yusei all about Judai, Yusei seemed touchy on the subject._

Rua squeezes through the group to get infront of them. "Even though he's a fake, he still knows how to act and duel like Judai though!"

Jack looks down at Rua. "He has the same deck?"

Yuuma turns to Jack. "Yes, he does. Trust me, I am a fan of Judai as well, and from what I know, he's got the same cards. Even the Osiris Red Duel Disk! Its a legit one too because it has the older hologram effects and everything."

Bright steps into the conversation, "He may be a hardcore collector to get everything pin-point. Cosplayers, I will never understand. They simply have no life but too much time on their hands."

Rei mutters to the side, "Sounds just like the obsessive Student Council's President." She snickers, joined in by Crow.

Bright kept silent, irritated because she heard that, but keeps her cool and focuses on the duel.

"Also, if the drawn card is a Plant-Type, I can reveal it to you and draw an additional card." She turns around her Lord Poison card towards Judai. The brunette, having his head down, looks up at the card.

Aki gasps, seeing the color change in the man's eyes. _Why are they orange and green? He had brown eyes!_

After that thought, a sudden sensation hits her arm, realizing its her Signer mark. She quickly holds over it. Usually, when the mark burns, that means there's a strong presence. But it wasn't burning bad like the usual warning sign of a threat. When Aki looked back up at him, his eyes were back to brown.

_Why did my mark burn? And why were his eyes a different color?_

"You okay there, Aki?" Judai asks her with a sense of worry in his voice.

Aki nods, pulling herself back together. The fact about Team 5D's being envoys of an ancient Peruvian deity must always be kept a secret. It could attract attention that can be harmful for them or even the world around them. The only other people who know are their closest companions that they trust in.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just had a sprain in my arm earlier during the festival," she lies to him.

"Oh, yikes! Better be careful with that, then!" Judai smiled in relief.

Aki smiles back. "That won't be affecting our duel, though."

Judai grinned. "It better not!"

Aki composes herself and pulls her additional draw through the effect of Fragrance Storm. "I will summon my Tuner Monster, Twilight Rose Knight!"

A small knight in black appears on the field, pointing its sword out, ready for battle.

1000ATK

"When he is Normal Summoned," Aki explains, "he can Special Summon a level four or lower Plant monster from my hand. And I Special Summon Lord Poison to the field."

A creature seemingly made of wood and plant-life appears beside the knight.

1500ATK

Judai blinks as his smile begins to widen into a grin. He remembers what a 'Tuner' means...

"Now," Aki announces as she raises her arm high up, "I tune Level Three Twilight Rose Knight with Level Four Lord Poison as Synchro Material."

The Rose Knight lifts his sword up as three small stars come out of his fading body. The small clusters twirl in the air, forming green rings as Lord Poison enters through them. Its body faded all of its colors, leaving its outlines in a bright, golden yellow.

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom!"

A pillar of light shoots through the rings. Judai watches in amazement.

"Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Aki calls out.

Tentacles of thorns stick from the light followed by purple petals that were flying around the arena. With a mighty roar, the light vanishes as a massive dragon appears. It was black and red, adorning what seemed to be rose petals all over its body.

2400ATK

The student body in the stands were standing, cheering in excitement to see Aki's ace monster. Aki herself is still getting used to hearing cheers of her dragon rather than screeches of terror. Still, even though she sees herself as no better than anyone else in the school, it made her feel accepted. She closes her eyes, smiling.

_These silly students, getting excited over something so little._

A single source of clapping causes Aki to open her eyes and silencing the stands of students.

It was from none other than Judai, clapping his hands excitedly, almost prancing around.

"That is so cool! Black Rose Dragon, huh?" His eyes lit up.

A bit of a blush appears on Aki's face. "Why are you so impressed?" she asks.

Judai looks at her, grinning excitedly.

"I never seen any other Synchro Monster aside from what Yusei used back in Italy!"

...

...

_What did he just say?_

* * *

><p><em>And goes another chapter! Sorry for the slow update this time, moving process can be slow. Plus, it was until recently I was able to get my small tub of cards again to figure out the duel. Hope you enjoyed it!<em>


	7. Yusei in Thought

**Yusei's POV**

Dammit, nothing seems to work.

I've been messing with these programs on our D-Wheels, seeing maybe it'll distract me from the slump I've been having. No dice. I fold my hands behind my neck, sighing with frustration. This is supposed to be calming me down rather than getting me irritated. It's a problem I need to fix.

This thing has been making everyone around me worried. I really can't let them worry so much. I close my eyes, letting my vision be shadowed in darkness.

As much as I just want this fixed, the real solution is that I want Judai back. Did those damn fireworks have to look exactly like the ones back at that festival?

Festival.

I open my eyes a little. Maybe that's what is getting to me. First, fireworks and now a festival going on? As much as I'd love to attend it and spare time with my friends, I just know I'll be down; ruin the fun they've been looking forward to. Rua and Ruka has been wanting us to go for weeks now. I too was excited for it. Jack heard about the ramen stands they have, and Crow was dying to win some games. Aki even asked me if I'd accompany her after she was done with her part at the school.

I shook my head hard, hoping the sudden blush would fly off somehow. Of course, never works that way.

Just never works that way...

I lean back on my chair, hearing the wood creak and cry. I looked up at the small windows. It was getting dark. Guessing it's about six? Maybe seven? Can't even remember when was Daylight Savings Time. I'm such a mess; been distracted no matter what I do. Even screwing up on my freelance jobs, too. All the customers just been having such a disappointing look in their faces.

On my friends' faces, too. Shit, why can't I just be okay already?

In a fit of anger, I slam down my fists onto the desk. The milk in my cup stirred slightly. I look at the cup to make sure none spilled but my eyes catch something else.

The Head Signer mark on my arm.

I study it carefully, as if maybe the answer is somehow inscribed in the mark. As much as I hope for, nothing happens. Just silence in this home as life calms down just outside.

What if the Crimson Dragon can do something? It was able to jump time before, right? Maybe it can do this one thing for me, and-

Oh Yusei, what are you thinking? Don't go around and try to see if a god can help some emotional wreck you're in.

Still...

I lay my hands across the wooden desk, feeling the cold surface slowly absorb my body heat. My eyes just stare at the brown desk. If it were a shade light with a hint of golden, it could look just like those brown eyes. Those puppy-like eyes that follow everything, as if trying not to miss a single thing life gives way. They'd light up brilliantly when Judai would be excited.

And when they're sad, they're so heart-breaking. I saw the sadness in them before I left. He was faking a smile after he pinned me to the wall. What was he going to do?

Ah, don't get ahead of yourself. You already just managed to get that blush out.

The most painful thing a person can ever see is a false smile. I know how to read them already. Living in Satellite, even people who seemed happy and content had that despair in them still. More and more as I saw those lying smiles, the more it gave me strength to somehow connect Neo Domino with Satellite. But then again, I knew about my father. I put two and two together after Martha explained to me when I asked about where my parents were.

She was surprised I didn't cry. But I was. Just deep inside. I couldn't cry out and worry the friends I just made at the orphanage, Jack and Crow. They overheard the conversation but didn't hate me for it. They smiled, saying it wasn't my fault, or maybe I was over-thinking and what they said on TV of being a natural disaster was the real thing.

Those were some of the first fake smiles I've seen.

I stood up, still concentrating my eyes on the wood.

In the time I've met Judai, not once did I see sadness. He was just happy all around, excited. Even during our duel with Paradox, he was just more hyped than anything. Determined to take him down, though. And that is what got him so excited. Then, he wanted us to spend time together. It is such a nice change. Was almost embarrassed to smile myself, but it was so contagious. See that smile and suddenly everything feels okay.

Until I saw his own lying smile. I didn't know what to do. I just...Did what I thought was right. Held him from behind. His scent was soft, nothing that stands out. I wanted to hold him like that, help make sure he feels okay just like I do with everyone else.

But I choked. Since when do I choke?

I just said goodbye, and simply left.

When I got back, I was happy to see everyone was okay. The city wasn't crumbling into ash at all. All my friends came running to me, asking what happened. I told them everything. Jack and Crow got a bit jealous that I dueled with the legends though, heh. I was hard on myself for a while. Fortunately, WRGP was just around the corner so it started to distract me. I knew ahead was something to do with Yliaster just waiting for us. Thanks to Judai, I discovered Fusion could work as the next best thing to use against their Synchro killing tactics. It worked wonders in our match with Team Unicorn. I really want to thank him for it. For everything, really. I was a bit shy with him, but I was having fun. I hope he knows that.

I gently glide my finger across the table as I slowly walk to one end. My footsteps were slow, tapping across the hard floor.

My thoughts really are a mess, too. Can;t even stay on the same subject. Damn it. I need some air.

I walk back to my chair, grabbing my jacket and my gloves.

I'll head to the usual spot where I like to think. It'll be dark soon, anyway. Maybe the city lights will help keep my mind off. At least, that's the second biggest thing I'm praying for.

My top prayer right now? To see Judai just one last time.

* * *

><p><em>Was still in a fanfic mood, but couldn't write the next chapter. Plus, been focusing quite the bit on Judai, so for the Yusei fans, giving some POV to Yusei during his time while everyone else was busy at the festival. Hope you like this small treat!<em>


	8. At Long Last

"Did he just say what I think he said?"

"He said he dueled with our King in Italy?"

"He's now mocking Yusei, or what? He's pissing me off now!"

"Hmm wonder if they had some sort of forbidden romance?"

...

"Did that glasses-chick with the camera just said that?"

"Yeah, and it sounds amazing! Oh be still, beating heart~"

"Judai x Yusei? Sounds kind of cute, actually."

"He ISN'T Judai, though! Maybe he IS a girl..."

Judai stands there, hands covered over his mouth. He just said something that shouldn't been said. This had to be some sort of eternal rule of time travel that shouldn't be broken, right?

_Oh, crap..._

Aki stares at him across the duel field as the arena was filled with gossip and talk. She heard him loud and clear. He dueled with Yusei in Italy.

_Yusei told us he did run into Judai in Italy, _she remembers. _But really, the only people who know this is Yusei, us, and Judai Yuki himself._

She looks down at her right arm, remembering the sensation she felt.

_It can't be the real Judai Yuki, can it?_

From across the arena, near the stands, Jack, Crow, and Rua were in disbelief, trying to process what they just heard. Jack was the first to speak of the three.

"Dueled Yusei? That can't be right. Yusei didn't duel _against _Judai; they teamed upwith Yugi and fought against that guy. Yusei didn't mention anything of them dueling." he says.

Crow nods in agreement with Jack, a rare sight indeed, as he kept looking at he brunette.

"Yeah, but no one knows about that. Just us!" he says under his breath.

Rua, with energy building up, says, "_N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no freaking way!_ So, that _has_ to be Judai then? That is amazing! How did he get here, though?"

Quickly, Crow covers over the boy's mouth as he kept going on and on despite being muffled. The accompanying girls looked at the child.

"Uh, no? How can Judai be here? He'd have to be in his forties or something," Yuuma tells him.

Bright rolls her eyes. "Oh, the imagination of the youth."

Rei bursts a hearty laugh, shaking her head. "Ha, good one kid! As if time travelin' actually exists!"

When the trio of girls looked back at the duel, Rua, jack, and Crow slowly back away from them until they reached a safe distance. Crow lets go of Rua and Jack quickly kneels down to him.

"Shut up! This needs to be kept in silence, do you hear me?" Jack threatens the boy. Rua quickly nods, covering his own mouth to ensure his silence.

Crow leans back against the wall. "Now what? This could be pretty bad if it _is _him. From what we can tell, it may as well be him."

Jack holds his hand to his jaw, his purple eyes looking side to side in thought. Then, he turns around and makes it for the door.

"Hey, where you going!" Crow shouts at Jack, desperately hoping its not another Blue Eyes Mountain run.

"I know who can help us," Jack simply says as the door slides open for his pass.

A lump was growing in Judai's throat. He can see so many eyes on him, talking aloud amongst themselves in thought or in jeers. He really messed it upthis time. He tried so hard to hide everything but letting that slip is starting some sort of conspiracy in the arena now. Just what can he do now?

_"Judai," _the familiar voice calls out behind him.

Judai fails to swallow down the lump and whispers quietly as a bead of sweat drips down his cheek.

"Y-yeah, Yubel?" he asks nervously.

Silence.

A heavy sigh.

_"To be blunt, you really fucked it up."_

Judai's right eye twitches into a spasm. if anytime a vein in an eyeball can pop, it'd be right now.

"Yeah. I. Know. That," he slowly says tensely through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p>"Kitty? Kitty, kitty, kitty!" Ruka cries out, roaming through the hallways of the school.<p>

She couldn't find the cat the entire day. She really didn't want any trouble to happen with the school or for anything to happen to the feline. She couldn't imagine what a...hefty cat could do. Her small feet were starting to hurt. She didn't want to give up on looking for the cat; she wanted the feline to be okay and not get lost or hurt. But, she's reached her limit for now.

She tiredly looks for a spot to rest and sees an area between two vending machines, a perfect spot for her to sit in between for now. Ruka gets on her knees and slowly backs up into the small space. When her back touched the wall, she lets out a tired exhale.

"Where could he have gone?" she asks herself.

Another matter pops into her head.

She looks down, folding her hands out infront of her on her lap.

_That man, _she thinks to herself as she remembers the 'cosplayer' from earlier.

"I know in my heart that it's Judai Yuki. I don't know how, but he's here. And those eyes of that spirit that was with him..I never seen a Duel Monsters spirit like that. It startled me at first, but then I felt a sense of guidance in it.

"And there was that Winged Kuriboh. No one else has that card. In History class, that card always was used by that Osiris Red student despite it never was themed in his deck. But, that card always seemed to come to him at the right times. Maybe it held a spirit all along?" she murmurs to herself, staring down at her own hands.

She rests her head against one of the machines, her pigtail bending back slightly.

_Please, don't let this be a bad thing, _the small girl prayed.

_Mreeooowww_

Ruka jumps from the sound and looks straight up. There was the furry face she was looking for. Putting aside her worries, she smiles brightly, quickly standing up.

"Mr. Kitty!"

_"Actually, his name is Pharaoh."_

The girl gasps and looks around, tensing up. She could've sworn no one was there.

"H-Hello? Who's there?" she asks in fright.

_"Ah, so you can speak to spirits as well as Judai can. Wonderful!" _the soft male voice spoke.

When Ruka turns back towards the vending machines, her eyes popped open as her entire body started to tremble. Standing there was a tall man, wearing sleak black pants with a very nice white long-sleeved shirt. Around his neck was a red tie. He had black hair that were in bangs along the side of his face as the rest was tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were rather thin behind a small pair of glasses. He was smiling brightly as if he was relieved.

Ruka slowly backs away from the ghostly form. Realizing she was scared, Daitokuji quickly tries to console her.

_"it is okay, little one! I am Professor Daitokuji from Duel Academy. Well, a spirit of said person. I live within my faithful cat, Pharaoh. Ah, and I appreciate you caring for my feline friend," _he kindly and calmly tells her.

Ruka's shoulders began to relax as her gaze fixes between the spirit and the cat.

"Duel Academy? From this one?" she asks.

The spirit shakes his head. _"No, from Duel Academy Island. I was the head professor of Osiris Red."_

The spirited teacher had Ruka's attention as soon as she heard the dorm name.

"S-so, that _was_ Judai!" she exclaims.

The professor smiles warmly with a nod, kneeling down to her. _"Yes! Have you seen him at all? We were separated from him earlier."_

Many questions were popping in Ruka's mind, but she decides to save them for later, and to help the spirit and Pharaoh.

"Yes, he came into the cafeteria room earlier today. He was causing a ruckus on looking the way he looked. People thought he was a cosplayer for the festival's contest."

The teacher sighs, looking down, shaking his head.

_"When will the boy stay out of trouble?"_

The girl smiles at this. To her, Judai sounds like her twin brother, Rua. Rua always said he'd protect her all the time, but most of the time its the other way around. He always found himself in trouble and Ruka would have to help him out. He is a handful, that's for certain. But she wouldn't have it any other way. He was her hero no matter what.

"Well, Mister Daitokuji, the Cosplay Contest is being held at the school's arena. He could be there!"

* * *

><p>The awkward tension seemed to have lasted for hours. Judai was tense, unsure what to say after what spout out from his mouth. He couldn't help it, he was so excited! His opponent, Aki, had her eyes closed, seemingly thinking. After a while, her eyes opened.<p>

"Let's continue the duel, Judai."

Judai was stunned. Did she address him by his actual name?

Aki had just summoned Black Rose Dragon onto the field. She had the Trap Card, Ivy Shackles, that transforms her opponent's monsters into Plants so long as it's active. Judai's side wasn't as fortunate. He has just one facedown card lying in wait.

AKI 1400LP

JUDAI 1700LP

That very facedown card had to go.

Aki takes a card from her hand. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Judai drops his jaw. "You have two copies?"

"I destroy your facedown card!" Aki ignores him, as Judai's facedown was starting to glow, just about to shatter.

"Well," Judai grins, "too bad I can activate it here and now!" Judai thrusts his hand out as the card opens up.

"I play the Quick-Play Spell, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" he announces.

Judai explains, "This card allows me to add one Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh from my deck to my hand or to the field." As he finishes his words, a card slides out from the middle of his stored deck. He pulls the card out and slaps it down into play.

"Let's go, partner! I Special Summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!"

A small, furry creature appears out of a ball of light, wings spreading out. Immediately from its summoning, the females in the stands cried out in its cuteness. he isn't sure why, but a sudden feel of deja vu hits him.

Seeing Winged Kuriboh, it helped confirm to Aki about this situation. She's studied enough to know that the Winged Kuriboh card was unique. Still, she will not waver in this duel.

"Black Rose Dragon's effect activates!" Aki declares to her opponent. "By removing from play one Plan-Type monster from my Graveyard, your monster is switched from Defense to Attack position, and the ATK becomes zero.

"Rose Restriction!"

As Aki pulls out her Lord Poison card from her duel disk's Graveyard compartment, the thorned-tentacles shoot forward and takes hold of the small fairy, causing it to cry out slightly.

"Oh no, Winged Kuriboh!" a worried Judai calls out, seeing his spirit companion being held captive. He bites his bottom lip and looks at Aki. To his surprise, her demeanor turned more pleasant and calm. Some sort of distress was in her eyes though.

Actually, Aki was trying to think of a way for this to be settled and fixed. If he's indeed Judai, they need to know why he's at their present time. Could there be a new threat on the horizon? No one is really sure. The burgundy-haired girl knows that she and the rest of Team 5D's need to get Judai out as soon as possible. And to do that, she needs to end this duel right now.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Winged Kuriboh and bring me victory in the name of our school!" she declares proudly, gaining cheers from the students all around.

The dragon tilts its head back as a glowing light veiled in black and purple shoots from its mouth down towards its prey. The blast instantly destroys Winged Kurboh, leaving just clouds of smoke behind.

_Good, its over now,_ Aki concluded as her eyes looked up at the overhead scoreboard. When suddenly, she notices his Life Points haven't hit zero. They should definitely be zero right now!

As the smoke clears away, a smiling Judai was standing before her. He instantly winks.

"Sorry, Aki, but I'm not done here just yet!" he says as he holds up his Winged Kuriboh card up. "When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take no battle damage for the rest of the turn. Very cool and strong dragon you got there, but my little guy doesn't give up."

The psychic duelist bites the corner of her bottom lip. She wished Judai understood their situation that they need to leave, now.

Judai stretches, letting his back crack a bit as he places his hand over his deck. "And y'know what? I'm not giving up either!" He pulls his next draw.

His eyes look at the drawn card.

_Awright!_

He activates his drawn card. "I use Pot of Greed and draw my two bonus cards from its effect!" A confident smile proudly presents itself as he looks at his drawn cards.

Aki now has a lump in her own throat. She was no stranger in the knowledge of Judai's luck-of-the-draw. And, to be honest, that confident smile is the same one Yusei has when he's drawn the right card.

"I play the Spell, Miracle Fusion! This card fuses Elemental HEROs in the Graveyard for a powerful new HERO!" Judai explains as the Graveyard slot was starting to glow.

Aki tries to remember the Monster Cards that reside in his Graveyard. During the stalemate at the beginning of the duel, many monsters were used in their battle. Two Monster Cards that Judai use earlier stand out the most. They fuse for Judai's well-known favorite card.

From the Graveyard comes out Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix.

"I fuse these two together and Fusion Summon my-er, uh, _Judai's _favorite monster! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

A vortex of fire flies from the Graveyard until a might creature shows itself. Half of its body was green and the other was red, having a dragon's arm and head for an arm. Its single wing helps the warrior fly up as it strikes its own pose, ready for a fight.

2100ATK

Aki lowers her gaze from the newly summoned monster down to Judai. "It's three-hundred short, Judai. It doesn't hold enough against Black Rose Dragon."

"Tsk tsk," Judai gestures with an eye closed, wiggling a finger side to side.

"Miracle Fusion is just one of the drawn cards that'l win me this duel," he boasts as the Field Spell slot opens from the side.

From the side, an excited Rua started to jump and down, ignoring Crow who is trying to keep him quiet.

"I know what's coming! I know what's coming!" he shouts.

Judai spins a card in his hand through his fingers quickly and then stops, revealing the card to Aki. "I play the Field Spell, Skyscraper!"

The room suddenly goes dark as the ceiling resembles a starry night sky, Suddenly, massive buildings started to shoot up from the ground around the duelists. Within seconds, the field turned into a tall metropolis under a night sky. And, at the very top of the tallest building behind the Osiris Red student, stood Flame Wingman, the moon shinning brilliantly behind him.

"And this scenery isn't just for show. Now when an Elemental HERO battles a monster with higher ATK points, my HERO gains an additional one-thousand!" Judai shouts out proudly, pumping a fist into the air.

"Giving Flame Wingman thirty-one thousand attack points!" Aki realizes.

_His cards really do answer to him just like Yusei!_

The warrior suddenly envelops itself in flames and dives from the skyscraper, soaring through the air towards Black Rose Dragon. Quicker than a blink of an eye, Flame Wingman lands before Aki infront of her, surprising her as her dragon bursts into flames and shatters away.

AKI 700LP

"Oh and uh, by the way?"

Aki looks up at Judai but she gasps, seeing Flame Wingman having its dragon head for a hand pointed towards her, its mouth wide open as a small ball of fire starts to grow in its jaws.

"With Flame Wingman's effect, you take damage equal to Black Rose Dragon's ATK!"

A gush of fire shoots out at Aki. Screams of defeat echo through the arena.

She lands down on her knees, her head looking down as she listens to the Life Point counter on her duel disk hit zero. She had lost the duel.

The arena was in utter silence and disbelief. The school's very own queen of queens was defeated.

Aki shuts her eyes and curses, "Damn it. He beat me."

Foot steps come towards the young woman, getting her attention to look up.

Judai stands in her vision, looking down at her with a happy smile.

"Aki, that duel was amazing. I'll be honest, I hardly know anything on Synchro Monsters at all. I had my butt handed to me in this one duel, heh, but I was close, I'll tell ya that much!" Judai grins as he rubs just below his nose with his index finger.

"Let's just say from where I come from, Plants aren't known that well. But, you totally changed my outlook on them. In some ways, you remind me of a girl I know. She's just like you, very strong personality and dueling abilities that back it up. I had a lot of fun."

Judai slowly raises his hand.

His hand then shoots down towards Aki, pointing his index and middle finger towards her. Aki adjusts her eyes to the pointed fingers and looks up at him, making eye contact with him.

Judai had a goofy grin, one eye closed and all.

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel, Aki Izayoi!"

Aki nods, smiling as she stands up on her feet. "Yes, Judai, I had fun as well."

The brunette tilts his head, scratching his cheek. "Um, why are you calling me by..'that' name?"

Before Aki can give a response, two characters walk into the arena.

"And this, Duel Academy, ends the Special Duel hosted by Sector Security! I hope you enjoyed the performance! I'm sure he was a very convincing Judai." a petite woman with blue hair shouts out to everyone

Next to her was a large, tall man, very well built. "Miss Izayoi here was in on this, as well. This duel is a special event Mister Jeager decided for us in celebration of this school's festival, rewarding the hard-working students with our actor standing in for Judai Yuki."

...

...

...

_Wut? _is all Judai can think of. His head was buzzing in confusion.

In the stands, students cheered in surprise, accepting the explanation from the two officials and stand up, applauding. Aki luckily catches on quickly and bows, quickly grabbing Judai by the shirt and pulls him down to bow as well. Judai smiles and laughs awkwardly. Then, the two officials that walked in quickly grab Judai and escort him out of the arena. Followed by them is Aki, Crow, and Rua.

* * *

><p>"W-who are you?" Judai asks the two strangers when they walked outside.<p>

The young woman with blue hair bows to him. "My name is Mikage. And this here is my partner, Tetsu Ushio."

The tall man nods, crossing his arms. Judai felt intimidated by him seeing as he's so built and tall. He even has a scar on his face. Wonder how that got there?

From behind, Crow quickly walks over to Judai. "Hey, tell us. Are you really Judai Yuki, from twenty years ago?"

Judai hesitates but figures he's safe. These people seem okay to him. Judai points to himself with his thumb. "Ya got me!" A tug pulls at the end of his blazer and he looks down, meeting eyes with the small twin, Rua.

"You're Judai, I so knew it! You're so awesome, Judai! That duel back there was just-wow, blew my mind completely!"

Judai laughs. "You think so, huh? Well, I got plenty of tricks up my sleeve! You duel, right?"

Rua exclaims, "Heck yeah, I do! My Morphtronics are so cool, just you wait!"

The brunette grins, giving the small boy a thumbs up. "Cool! I wanna see that in action, little guy!"

An annoyed sigh breaks the conversation. Judai turns around and meets eyes with a tall man, dressed in white and purple, having a proud presence. The brunette cocks an eyebrow up at him. "Wow, you seem pretty strong."

Jack smirks, closing his eyes. "You don't know the half of it. Name's Jack Atlas, a power to always be reckoned with!"

"Sweet!" Judai smirks back. "You do seem like a strong guy, too!"

Crow palms his face. "Great, more ego boost for Mr. Sunshine."

Jack scoffs at Crow's comment as he looks more seriously towards Judai. "We saved your ass back there. if it weren't for us, you would've been mobbed by students and news reporters. Hell, I'm sure secret agencies would come all the way here and take you into labs for testing."

Judia gulps in slight panic. "Y-yeah, glad you did, huh?"

Mikage clears her throat. "We may actually need to do that if you really are Judai Yuki and how you came here."

Ushio stands in thought, holding his waist with his hands. "Yeah, plenty of shock treatments and psyche evaluation. Oh, and plenty of _shots_ and _needles_, I bet."

Judai turns towards her, fear written all on his face. "No no, you don't have to! Can't I just sign some kind of migration papers or something? That counts, right?" he asks, looking at everyone in the group for some kind of support. Everyone else just laughs aloud, leaving a more-so confused Judai.

Judai started to explain his experience as to what has happened to him. The present four Signers understood almost immediately what happened. When Jack, Crow, Aki, and Rua rolled up their sleeves to reveal marks, Judai was surprised, immediately recognizing how Yusei bares a similar mark. They explain to him about the Signers and brief info on the Crimson Dragon. Judai was listening, more or less, and understanding everything they were saying, more or less.

When finished, Jack dials his phone. After several rings, he curses under his breath. "He's not answering."

"Maybe he's asleep? It's like nine already," Rua noted.

"Naw, he isn't asleep," Crow corrects Rua. "No way he can be asleep with how troubled he's been."

Judai was exchanging looks with everyone. "Um, who are you talking about?" he asks, almost embarrassed.

Aki looks at the man. "We mean Yusei. He hasn't been himself."

Judai's heart began to race from hearing his name. The man he's been wanting to finally see again after so long. Every part of his being screamed to be with Yusei again. Resisting from urging these new friends to take him, he gulps it down. "W-we're going to go see him?"

Crow shrugs, scratching the back of his ginger hair. "Who knows, man. He isn't answering his phone."

Aki ponders a bit and looks back up at the group. "Hey, I know where he could be."

* * *

><p>Yusei was leaning over the railing, eyes fixed on the city's glow. At night, it was just as majestic as it is during the day. This city, his home, is always full of life no matter what. As far as the eye can see, the bridges stretch across the ocean as it connects the area once known as Satellite. There wasn't anymore smog looming over the industrial island. The skies were clear as the stars and moon were illuminating the earth.<p>

Yusei's eyes were looking at each and every bright star, silently hoping for some kind of fix of this problem. This feel of loneliness and need of someone. He's always been logic-first, but maybe once, a miracle will somehow bring _him _again.

The sounds of D-Wheel engines and halts break the silence Yusei was in. He recognized the hums and sighs softly, closing his eyes.

"Guys, I'm okay, really. I'm sorry I didn't make it to the festival," the raven-haired man analogizes, not daring to turn around and look at his friends.

A sprint of foot steps come running behind Yusei.

_SLUMP!_

Yusei is pushed slightly forward, feeling someone's weight on his back practically as something wraps around his neck. His eyes open up...

Red sleeves.

There were familiar red sleeves clinging around his neck from behind. His entire body freezes up, getting shivers up his spine.

_This soft scent...This jacket...It cannot be possible..._

Yusei slowly turns his head.

Meeting his eyes, were two brown, puppy-like eyes, completely watery as tears drip down Judai's cheeks.

Through a cracking voice, he finally speaks out to his missed companion with an endearing smile.

_"Gotcha."_

* * *

><p><em>Oh I couldn't leave my last chapters like this for you guys. I've been in such a Starshipping mood today that I NEEDED to do this chapter already. I kinda teared up at my own work...Dammit, what the hell! Anyway, do tell me what you think. More to come soon, my lovely readers.<br>_


	9. Dream Come True

The HQ of Sector Security in Neo Domino was a massive building. There, many disputes, politics, and needs of the city is settled in there. Also, it had the overall police force of the city. Basically, Sector Security is what keeps this city alive and running; it looked over everything on how well it is kept, its matters and public. The only thing it wasn't in charge of was the dueling and energy source, which was the Kaiba Corporation in Neo Domino handled.

One particular room in Sector Security was filled with people on under the starry night sky. Judai was in the middle, being asked questions by several people who wore suits and clothing you'd see on doctors and scientists. Honestly, the young man was looking so bored as he was kicking his feet like a small child. At first he was a bit excited, thinking it'll be 'cool' things they'll ask him. However, its just boring things to him.

Thankfully for him, no shock tests or needles. But what was freaking him out was a peculiar short person who looked like a clown with a high-pitched voice.

Outside of the room, the rest of Team 5D's await outside in the hallway, sitting patiently in chairs.

"Whudda thunk it, huh?" Crow says aloud. "A dueling legend suddenly here in our time."

Beside him, Rua looks up at him. "Yeah, but it's so cool! He wants to see my Morphtronics, not that I can blame him. Heheh!" He was grinning ear to ear.

A nudge pokes him on the side as he glares at his twin sister. "Just saying, Ruka! Geez!"

The girl sighs, petting the cat, Pharaoh, on her lap, who was purring away happily.

"Rua, you need to think. There has to be a reason why he came here all of a sudden. Remember what happened months ago with that man in the mask? What if something similar like that is happening?" she says with worry in her voice.

The spirit of Daitokuji is standing against the wall besides the young girl, nodding in agreement.

_"Yes, Miss Ruka here is correct. This Crimson Dragon being seems to work in mysterious ways, but for the right ones."_

Across the hall, Jack was tapping his foot, eyeing the spirit.

"You're kind of mouthy for a ghost," Jack states.

Daitokuji chuckles a bit. _"I suppose so. I am a teacher, after all."_

Crow leans forward, looking at the ghost. "So, we can see you because we're Signers, huh? Hope that's a perk rather than some future responsibility."

Rua says, "No way, I always wanted to see things like you guys now that I'm finally a Signer!" He jumps up and down on his seat happily, rolling up his sleeve to look at his mark that resembles a biological heart.

Apart form them, Yusei was sitting next to Aki. His eyes were focused on the door, not listening. His female friend was worried. She admitted, she felt a bit of jealousy when Judai jumped on Yusei and hugging him. However, the way Yusei responded was...Odd, to say the least.

When he turned around, he seemed to be in a daze. He couldn't make left or right of what was going on. But, Judai was very happy. She could swear she had seen streaks of dry tears down his cheeks. Still, Yusei seemed a bit cold and quiet.

Her eyes study at the back of Yusei's head. _He does seem more lively than he was. What could be possibly running through his mind?_

As a matter of fact, Yusei's mind was boggled with questions. From what his friends and Judai explained to him on the ride to Sector Security, the Crimson Dragon brought Judai from the past. But, for what? Many theories came into mind. The Ancient Peruvian god practically knows all as it entrusts its Signers. If something is wrong, it responds with great strength and gives the boost the Signers need to face this threat. But, what other threat could there be?

The issue with Yliaster was solved in the end. The future _can _change and it will be changed for the better. They'll ensure it will be a bright one. Afterall, Yusei made that promise to Z-ONE, the man who has such power and technology and even took Yusei's own identity during the crisis in the far away future.

It can't be another threat, it just can't. Even if it were, why is Judai involved? What plagues the Signer's mind is the timing. Just when Yusei was yearning for Judai, suddenly the Crimson Dragon brought them together again? It's more than a mere coincidence.

Yusei started to bite down on his lip, clenching his hands together.

Was he thinking that selfishly?

The door he was so fixated on finally opens up. Everyone quickly jumps to their feet, first being Yusei.

"Judai?" he calls out.

Instead of who he had hoped for, the small man in the room steps out, arms crossed behind his back. He was indeed very short, and he had grey hair parted upward in the back of his round head. He wore a red trench coat that would flutter behind him. He had his eyes closed, thinking.

"So? What happened, Jeager?" Jack says to the Head of Sector Security.

The clown-like man looks up at the surrounding group. "His story checks out. We looked at cruise logs twenty years ago, and one log mentions about a stormy night with some sort of red light that simply came and went," the high-pitched voice explains.

Jeager continues, "We also wanted to be sure this was the real Judai Yuki. DNA tests prove positive and so do his deck. My my, though. His Elemental HERO Neos and Neo-Spacian cards have slight radiation levels matching to that of space minerals. Interesting, indeed. Heeheeheehee!" the small man laughs through his teeth.

Crow, slightly annoyed, steps in. "Hey, don't think of running experiments on him like some alien, clown!"

"Now, now," Jeager calmly says. "We already did our questioning. For now, we'll need a type of Witness Protection kind of thing for this young boy. He must not get too much attention and not use his real name. For the time being, he can stay with you all, if that is okay?"

Jeager looks up at Yusei. "I'm sure you have no problem with this. From what I learned, you did the very same for a Bruno, am I correct?"

Yusei nods without a word.

The small clown breaks into another screeching laugh as he walks away from the group. "Good, good. Do take care of him. From what we can tell, he'll be certainly a handful."

* * *

><p>At about 11PM, everyone finally left the building. Aki took the twins back to their home along with Pharaoh, who Judai gave permission (and Daitokuji was curious about what Ruka knows on the spirit world of Duel Monsters). Jack and Crow decided to get groceries really quick at the end of town that was open twenty-four hours after remembering there wasn't any food left at home. Jack was going by himself but Crow wanted to make sure he doesn't just buy ramen and coffee.<p>

In the parking lot of Sector Security, it was just Judai and Yusei.

Judai was crouched down, inspecting Yusei's D-Wheel, smiling brightly.

"Hey, it seems a bit different. Did'ja work on it or something, pal?" Judai looks up at Yusei

The spiky haired man noded absentmindedly.

"Yeah."

"Cool," Judai says under his breath, now walking around the vehicle until something gets his attention. "Team 5D's? What's this sticker about, Yusei?"

Yusei walks around to where Judai is and smiles a bit. "Ah, our team sticker for the WRGP."

Judai snaps attention and looks up at him. "Hey, did I 'jump' in after that tournament? I remember you told me about that when we were in that one cafe."

Yusei remembers that. For breakfast, they stopped by at a cafe in Venice, Italy, after they decided they'd spend a day together. They started to talk as Yusei comfortably explained about where he was from and the upcoming World Riding Grand Prix that was coming up.

"You did. We won that tournament, actually," Yusei tells him, deciding to leave out the Yliaster part during the tournament. Judai springs into the air, pumping his fist.

"Ha, I totally knew ya would! That is so cool! Maaaan, I wish that Dragon thing took me to a sooner time line. Would have loved to see those, um, Turbo Duel thingies."

_He's still the same as always, _Yusei confirms in his head.

"It's _Riding_ Duels, Judai," he corrects him.

"My bad!" Judai laughs, scratching the back of his head. Suddenly, the man yawns a bit. "Oh boy, really tired now actually."

Yusei looked at the time on his cell phone. "Yeah, let's head home. It's a bit of a far drive."

The man lifts up the 'arm' guards of his D-Wheel and opens up the seat compartment. "I got us two helmets this time," he says as he passes one to the Osiris Red student.

"Oh, sweet! You said a girl had your helmet and didn't give it back yet. Was it that Aki girl?" he questions him, tilting his head slightly.

"Ah, yeah, it was her. I was teaching her on how to drive a D-Wheel so she held onto my spare helmet."

"Hm, she's a pretty nice gal, actually. Really pretty and awesome at dueling!" Judai smiles.

Yusei blinks. "I-I suppose so," he mutters.

The brunette grins, and pokes Yusei's cheek. "Heeey, I see a bit of a blush going on!" he teases him.

Yusei flinches back, covering his cheek. "A-am not!"

Judai points and just laughs out loud. Yusei stares at him for a moment and starts chuckling. It was so refreshing to laugh at something silly. Judai is quite the expert in that category.

"Oh!" Judai suddenly remembers something as he holds his index finger to his mouth. "Know what? I just remembered. I need to have some new alias, huh?"

He stands there for a minute, thinking.

"Aha! I know! How about _Jaden _Yuki!" he suggests.

Yusei narrows his eyes at him. "It's still obvious, _Jaden_."

Judai pouts, crossing his arms. "Hey, its still not the same! Sure starts with the same letter and same last name...B-but still!"

Yusei smiles, shaking his head. All the thoughts that were filling his mind up suddenly disappears. Even if there was some kind of crisis ahead, what matters now is that Judai is here. Maybe, just maybe, the Crimson Dragon answered their prayers somehow through time and space? It's a long shot, but could be right.

When they decided they were ready, Yusei sits down on his vehicle, pressing on the screen to turn on the engine. As he taps the side of his helmet to lower his visor, he feels a pressure on his back. Surprised, he cocks his head to look.

Judai was clinging onto him from behind, resting his head against Yusei's back, his hair pressing down the sides of his smiling face from the helmet.

"Hey, if this is a dream, don't wake me up, okay?" Judai quietly says.

Yusei looks back at him for a moment before a smile slowly grows out. To reassure him, Yusei takes one of Judai's hands that were wrapped around his waist, giving it a tight squeeze.

"If it is one, Judai," Yusei whispers softly, "It's a dream come true for me."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I got cheesy at the end, shush! All right, so here's my idea of what I will do now:<em>

_I'll be continuing this story for quite a bit. However, they will be more like adventures in Yusei and Judai's new life together. What's for sure is that this will not be ending anytime soon. There might be some random ideas popping in, meaning it may either be quick or slow as I update._

_This pairing is growing on me big time despite I'm a heavy YuseixAki fan. Who knows, maybe a chapter will arise of some kind of feud between Judai and Aki over some kind of jealousy? Maybe maybe, but who knows? _

_Hope you enjoyed it so far, please look forward to more!_


	10. Home Sweet Home

"And here we are - home," Yusei announces as the garage door closes behind him.

Judai sprints inside, whipping his head side to side as his bangs flap around. He had his mouth open in excitement as it very slowly fades away, as do the sparkle in his eyes.

Where Yusei lived was rather...simple. Sure, Judai lived in a dorm that wasn't exactly Obelisk Blue or fancy, but he was okay with it. But wouldn't the future have nothing but fancy and high tech kind of stuff like robot maids, floating beds, hologram TV panels, and food that cooks itself or even go POOF! right infront of you on the table. But, from what the young man can tell, its a simple home you'd find in his era, too. The majority seems to be stone and wood, almost like a cabin but underneath some kind of clock store.

Yusei, right behind him, senses the enthusiasm plummet.

He asks him, "Judai? What is it?"

Judai turns on his heel and looks at the Signer, his arms crossed as his eyebrows furrow down. His bottom lip was pouting.

"Ya know," the brunette says, "I thought a home would be more futuristic. Especially if you're so famous."

Yusei blinks at the comment but shrugs. "Hey, it's a roof with a bed. I think it sounds pretty good enough to me."

"I guess," Judai mutters as he walks around, surveying the area, trying not to be disappointed. He drops down his bag onto the couch, causing some dust to explode into the air. He can hear Yusei's footsteps trail away as he explores into the living room area.

"Hey, anything would want to eat or drink? I know its late, but figured you're up for something." Yusei calls out to Judai from the kitchen.

"Mm-mnn," Judai shakes his head as he walks to the small desk that had a few desktop computers.

Yusei leans to the side to peer into the living room. Judai was looking at the desk, up and down on the wood and up at the wall, noticing the boards that had a few sheets of paper up. It was pinned with schedules, small little notes, and some sort of map of an area that had areas blacked out in marker, catching Judai's curiosity a bit.

_He sounds disappointed, _Yusei thinks to himself as he fixes himself a glass of milk. _Guess he figured I lived all high and top. Now, Jack wouldn't mind that, but we can't afford that. Damn, I hope he's okay with this-_

"Wow these have to be, like, the _best couches ever!_"

Yusei looks up and walks out of the kitchen with his glass to see what the ruckus was all about.

Judai was stretching out on the big couch in the room, his arms and legs in the air until he sighs contently, kicking off his boots. When the first boot clunks on the floor, his arm raises up with a surprised "Oh!". From Yusei's angle, all he can see is the one red-sleeved arm in the air and two skinny legs dangling off the opposite end of a couch, a red boot hanging by his toes.

"Uh, is it okay for me to take off my boots?" Judai asks, wiggling his index finger up in the air.

Yusei smiled softly as he takes his glass to his lips as he responds.

"Don't worry, Japan is still Japan so the basics are all the same."

Judai signals a thumbs up as he gives his foot a slight kick, flinging his boot off, clunking next to the one already on the floor.

Yusei approaches the couch and rests his elbows on it, holding his glass firmly as he looks at Judai.

As usual, Judai had his arms crossed behind his head. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady; one look at him and would make anyone envious of how happy-go-lucky his nature is. He was smiling in pure innocent bliss. Yusei watches him relax on the couch.

_Finally, _he mentally tells himself as he closes his own eyes, feel his shoulders relax as he takes a drink of his milk. _I feel so relaxed and my mind is clear again. Crimson Dragon...Perhaps you did hear my own silent prayer and even his. I'll appreciate every moment with Judai, and the rest of my best friends. _

A sudden fit of laughter breaks the room, catching Yusei off guard and looks down at the Osiris Red student.

"W-what is it?" he quickly asks.

Judai was snickering into the palm of his hand, pointing up at the man.

"Milk mustache!" he finally blurts out, laughing even harder.

It takes a while for Yusei's brain to process it, but when it did, his face turned bright red, speechless.

Yusei is known for his milk drinking habit. No matter where or what, there will always be a glass of milk not too far from the fellow. When he is lost in thought, either in D-Wheel plans, fixing his deck as he come sup with deck strategies, or just suddenly thinking deep on something, a sliver of milk is always at his upper lip. His friends snicker about it, but no one has had such a hearty laugh about it as Judai is right now.

Before Yusei could quickly get into the kitchen to wipe it off, a thumb brushes over his upper lip, wiping the milk off. He gasps at the sudden warm touch and realizes he was face to face with Judai who was looking at him with a smile, his free arm crossed on the couch, resting his chin upon it.

He didn't think he could blush even harder right now.

"Judai.." Yusei barely makes out.

Judai's hand reaches up and suddenly brushes his thumb over Yusei's forehead, swiping the milk over his skin.

_"Simba~"_

They both were in silence.

Then, both were trying to contain themselves.

It was a failure.

Judai fell back on the couch, laughing his head off as Yusei, too, was laughing quite the bit into the back of his hand. The raven-haired youth was laughing firmly aloud, an extremely rare thing for him. But, anyone had to admit that was really funny and clever.

Judai, who was holding his gut as he was laughing away, looks at his thumb. It had a bit of milk.

When he finally calmed down, he slips the bit of his thumb into his pursed lips, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>His eyelids felt as if they were glued together. Past them was pure darkness.<p>

He slowly opens his eyes, looking up into the darkness. He felt some kind of fabric under him and ontop of him. He felt like he was in a bed.

A bed...

Judai smiled sadly, closing his eyes. Surely, it was all too good to be true.

A sudden trip into the future? How dumb that was. Judai figures he must be in his quarters of the cruise line. Right, Johan got him a ship to America. It would get there in a couple of days. Weird, no ocean waves in the distance, but Judai ignores it.

What seemed to be the sad truth was that everything he believe had just happened actually didn't. None of it did.

_It was all a dream then, huh? _Judai bit his lip.

Alone again...He had to be the biggest idiot on the face of the earth. Guess Manjyome was right about him. How stupid can he get? No way randomly, just out of the blue, something swooshes down and takes him to what he wanted most. Shit, it had to be the dumbest thing of him to ever think. I mean, what the hell can-

...

...

...zzzz...

A sound interrupts his mental scolding. It sounded like...snoring?

Judai looks around his surroundings, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. As he gets a better feel of what he is on, it seems to him that it isn't a bed. It feels like a couch.

One hell of a comfortable couch.

Judai springs up in a gasp, nearly throwing his blanket out.

He definitely wasn't in the quarters of a cruise line. From what his eyes can tell him, his surroundings were of wood and stone. But some kind of figure was across him in the room. Judai waits, narrowing his eyes into the pitch black, hoping he can see.

Yusei was there. It seems he fell asleep on the smaller couch across him. He was sitting up as his head is hanging down, softly snoring.

_Yusei..._

Judai clenches onto the blanket. He looks down for a moment and then looks at his friend, hesitating. Finally, he stands up.

He slowly slips right beside Yusei, being as careful and quietly as possible to not wake him up. The youth places the blanket over them. Yusei shifts a bit as his head hangs to the side, resting over Judai's own head. A bit of warmth reaches his face as he listens to his soft breathing, and can actually hear the man's heartbeat right next to him.

_He's real. This is real..._

Judai gives way as his eyes slowly close, resting his heavy head on Yusei's shoulder, giving way to slumber's call.

* * *

><p><em>Juuust a slight bit of yaoi. Late into the night, drinking my own glass of milk that suddenly gave way for an idea. Just a small little thing for you lovely readers! Hope you like!<em>


	11. Judai Being Judai

Yusei's eyes flinches behind his eyelids as the sunlight shines into the room. After a few turns of his head, he slowly opens his brilliant blue eyes. Blinking slowly and softly, he yawns into the back of his hand. When he opens them, he notices the blanket over him.

Yusei says, "This is the blanket I gave Judai last night when we slept down here." At the corner of his eye, he sees something on his shoulder. He reaches and holds up a strand of hair.

Brown hair with a tint of orange at the end.

It was easy for Yusei to put two and two together. He looks down, pretending he didn't feel warmth in his cheeks.

_Looks like it wasn't a dream then, _the duelist thinks to himself.

He felt relief, but confusion. It would be more logical if what happened last night was a dream, but turns out it is reality. It's still so puzzling to him as to why on earth would the Crimson Dragon bring Judai to his time. Theories flew in and out of his mind as he started to ponder-

He's able to focus and think straight again.

A smile appears at the corner of his lips. "Hey, that's a start to recovery, then." He leans his head back on his chair, giving himself a good morning stretch.

"Recovery for what, Yusei?" the pair of brown eyes asks as they met with Yusei's blue eyes.

Yusei jumps a bit.

"O-oh, good morning, Judai," Yusei greets him.

Judai grins. He was not wearing his red jacket and his black sleeves were rolled up.

"Morning!" Judai says as he salutes to his friend.

Yusei stands up from his chair as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Didn't know you were a morning person. Your personality would hint that you'd be sleeping through the entire day, sort of like Jack and Crow," Yusei admits to him.

Judai gulps and twirls his index finger on one of his side bangs. "Eheheh, no kidding, eh?"

A very slight scent wafts into the air as the Signer's nose picks up on it.

"Are you cooking something?" Yusei asks.

Judai nods as he practically skips to the kitchen area of the home. "You bet I am! Nothing, and I mean _nothing, _beats friend shrimp in the morning!"

Yusei is taken back. Judai knew how to cook?

Yusei was known to be the cook of the three men. Jack would drink his coffee, Crow would get the groceries, Jack would drink his coffee, Yusei would cook some food, and, if he was in the mood, Jack would drink coffee. Very intricate, but works well enough aside from Crow going mental on Jack's case. Yusei was glad that he wouldn't be the only one who knew how to cook there now with Judai staying with them.

"Got up early, went to the fish market for the shrimp, and even got the batter? I'm impressed, Judai."

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

_Huh? The microwave?_

Judai was out of sight from Yusei's angle. There was the sound of something opening up and then closing, along with an "Ouch! That is hot!". The brunette then walks into the living room area, holding a plate of several fried shrimps, one already hanging out of his mouth as he chews on it.

_"Hmm? Whamff wuh rat, Oosay?" _the youth mumbles through his mouthful.

Yusei smiles and shakes his head, taking a fried shrimp from the plate.

"I said, thanks for the meal, Judai," he says.

Yusei nods several times with a smile. He looks around, seeing if there's some sort of table around to set his plate on until he notices a metal table.

_If it can legally be called a table, _Judai thought to himself as he made his way to the object. It was pieces of junk and scrap metal that was tied together to the shape of a table. Next to it was a small chair, made in the same fashion. He doubted Yusei made this eyesore but maybe dueling motorcycles was his forte and not furniture making.

He sets the plate down, hearing a few noises from the half-assed table but ignores it. From the far end, Yusei had his back turned, putting on his trademark jacket.

"hh, you'll do just fine," Judai says as he goes to sit down. As the creaks get louder, Yusei looks and gasps.

"Wait Judai, don't sit there!" he warns him.

It was too late. The second Judai's rump touched the seat, it was utter doomsday. Loud, ear-piercing shrieks of metal cries fill the room and then a loud snap. Dozens of junk flew across the room as the table and chair broke into hundreds of pieces as Judai was falling backwards, screaming in utter terror.

Everything was almost in slow-motion as Judai's life flashed before his eyes.

_This is how I die, huh? And after all my life of eating fried shrimp, dueling, and going through time and space twice. Best. Life. Ever. And I can see a bright light..its beautiful. Oh, it's just the sun through the window. Shit._

BAM!

Yusei had his head turned away, not wanting to see the accident. When he finally looks, it was a proper sight to cry at.

Bits of metal, rubber bands, and duct tape were everywhere on the floor as Judai was on his back, fried shrimps covering his face as his arms and legs were up in the air like a dead dog.

"J-Judai?" Yusei calls out as he jumps over the couch and crouches down to the Osiris Red graduate.

A fried shrimp shoots up in the air as Judai blew it out from his mouth.

"We lost some good men back there, Yusei," Judai chuckles out.

Yusei nearly snorts, covering his mouth quickly.

"J-Jack made that table and chair. I should have warned you on not touching that."

The brunette shrugs, his face still hidden from fried shrimp besides his mouth. "Ah well, it was cool!"

After a few twirls n the air, the single airborne fried shrimp falls straight down Judai's mouth, gagging him.

"Judai!" Yusei calls out as he quickly sits Judai up, patting his back.

Behind them, Crow and Jack stand at the doorway, watching the scene. Crow just came from a delivery as Jack came from the cafe with his china cup of coffee.

Crow holds his hips as he looks up at the blonde. "I _told _you that deathtrap was dangerous, Jack!"

Jack closes his eyes and walks down stairs and into the living room area.

"I didn't remember making it for you _or _him," Jack simply says as he takes a sip of his Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys! just a bit of a funk going on but after I saw some Tumblr pics, got in the mood to make a chapter. A gag one, at that heehee. Hope you like!<em>


	12. Bored to Death

Its been a few weeks since Judai has been transported into the future. Currently, he is living with Yusei, Jack, and Crow, and things have been rather calm for the four men. Perhaps a bit too calm for Judai's liking.

Its the middle of summer with heat quite higher than usual in Neo Domino. Because the fact that its summer, there has been things keeping three of Team 5D's very busy. With the heat being so strong, several things break down so Yusei's phone always rings asking for his help. A majority stay indoors so they require Crow's Black Bird delivery service. As for Jack Atlas, he says that he can stand the heat, with coat and all, and stays outside for the majority to prove he can stand the heat. That, and he can't stay indoors without his Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee.

With everyone busy, Judai is left indoors under the ceiling fan, bored out of his mind. He has his signature red jacket tossed over a chair so he's just in his black shirt with sleeves rolled up, staring up at the spinning fan with nothing else better to do. He was trying to keep himself distracted by making random noises with his lips and mouth, seeing if he can make the exact sound of a water drop hitting water without that pop sound a person's lips make.

Pharaoh was snuggled on a pillow in the corner of the room. With the spirit of Daitokuji, they were able to tend to the cat. Jack really didn't like the cat because of the multiple times he's scratched his face. Pharaoh was close with Yusei the most, which Judai mentions its a bit rare for Pharaoh to like someone. Recalling back in Italy, Yusei does remember how quickly Pharaoh grew fond of him. Despite Jack's bickering, Pharaoh was decided to stay. The twins come and visit the feline, sometimes playing with him to just stroking him until he falls asleep (which isn't hard).

"I'm so bored, I'm gonna die," Judai finally moans out loud, wiggling on the couch violently as he holds the sides of his brown head. "I'm in the future, for Pete's sake! I shouldn't be so darn bored." He twists and turns until he's laying on his stomach, staring up the staircase at the door that leads outside. As much as he wishes to go out on his own, he was told not to leave unless he was with someone else. He felt like a child needing a chaperone. He's almost nineteen years old, he should go where he pleases. Though, then again, he did cause a scene and perhaps a huge rip in time and space if he was discovered by the media that he is Judai Yuki who seems alive and well without a single day of aging since his prime. The brunette decides against it with defeat.

He ruffles his hair a bit and snuggles his face into the cushion. _Yusei's just been so busy, _he thinks to himself. _I want to go out with him. I need someone with me, right? Well, no one's better for the job than Yusei. After all, he can show me around or introduce me to other friends of his, or maybe even the Riding Duel stuff! _

He flips over onto his back, closing his eyes. _I just wanna be with him, is all. It's not too much to ask, right?_

The sound of a door opening breaks Judai's thinking as he quickly flips over again and looks at the door. To his enjoyment, it was his spikey-haired friend.

"There ya are, Yusei! You came early this time," Judai greets the man.

Yusei, closing the door behind him, looks at Judai with a smile. "Yeah, it was a quick fix on a A/C of a building downtown."

He walks down the steps and sets down his toolbox over the desk. Judai watches every move he makes like a curious cat.

Judai then realizes something. He came from the door, not the garage.

"Yusei? Why did you park outside? Garage door not working or something?" he asks him.

"I came back just to drop off my toolbox. Leaving right now, though," Yusei says as he heads up to the door.

"Oh, really? Well, okay Yusei, have fun," Judai says as he tries to hide the disappointment in his voice, slumping on the couch. He really hoped that because Yusei came early, they would be able to do something. Instead, he's been very busy. He kicks himself for sounding selfish, but this is what he's been wanting: to finally be with Yusei again and spend time together jst like in Venice for that single day. He doesn't want to wake up suddenly one day and he's back in his own timeline. Judai doesn't know how the Crimson Dragon works and it seems the Signers don't know too much either. Is it so wrong to be selfish and have Yusei for himself for a single day again?

When Yusei reaches the last step, he turns his head over his shoulder, looking at the brunette. "So?"

Judai blinks, staring up at him quizzically. "S-so?"

Yusei raises his brow. "Judai, did you forget?"

"Errr..."

"Oi, knew it," Yusei mutters slightly. Judai was still staring at Yusei like he was from some different planet, talking in a whole different language.

"Last night, when I came home before you went to sleep, I told you I was going to take you out with me if my job today was a quick one. And since it is, I'm waiting on you," he explains.

Judai sat there in silence. Then his eyes went as big as saucers.

"O-oh, yeah! Duh!" Judai frantically says as he smiles happily, quickly grabbing his Osiris Red jacket. "Pssh, of _course_ I remembered, Yusei! I just wanted to test how my, uh, junior in the future can remember stuff."

Yusei shakes his head, smiling. To him, Judai was indeed a special case, saying the most interesting things with such demeanor. "Right, of course. Now, let's go."

"Coming!" the brunette calls out as he slips his jacket on and quickly sprints up the stairs, taking a firm grasp of Yusei's shoulder. "Been dying to go out!"

Yusei returns a shy smile, placing his gloved hand over Judai's. "Don't want you to die on me now, do I?"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for such a late update and it being so short! I have been on such a writer's block, its not even funny. I couldn't get an idea for the next chapter, so I decided to do this small one really quick. Don't worry my little Starshippers, I'll be updating more frequent as I used to!<em>


	13. Let's Meet Martha

Luckily, for the two of the young men, Judai was getting the hang of the D-Wheel. Its speed and roaring engine is nothing like a motorcycle, and he's ridden some in his lifetime. However, this vehicle, this future class of dueling was on its own level. As much as he can understand, Yusei explained that the D-Wheel is run by the city's main source of energy - Momentum. It was made of planetary particles, which Judai found it amusing because part of the term is Yusei's name. It is pure, raw energy that is kept spinning in a positive direction, making it an endless source of energy. The brunette noticed Yusei hesitating to mention something on the subject. When Judai asks, Yusei shakes his head, saying its something that recently happened but its going to be fixed for the better. Judai decided to leave it and have Yusei tell him another time.

Still, even with this information, he still grips onto Yusei for dear life as they drive over the bridge, heading towards the former Satellite sector.

Yusei hasn't mentioned to Judai where they were going, so Judai speculated it might be some sort of surprise. Through his closed eyes, he peaks an eye open just to look through the vizor. He can see the area they're heading towards was industrial, and seemed to be rebuilding. It wasn't as clean as Neo Domino City, but it was getting there. Catching his interest, Judai opens both eyes and looks at Yusei.

"Hey, isn't this that Satellite place?" Judai asks him.

With his eyes still on the road ahead of him, Yusei nods to him, "Used to be Satellite, now it's another piece of the city bonded through the bridge. I've got a few people to visit and I figure you should meet them."

"More friends, huh? Sounds like you're a popular guy," Judai teases him despite his desperate grip on him.

"Now, I wouldn't say that," Yusei says with modesty. "Once we're over the bridge, we'll be there in no time."

Judai looks around his surroundings. He noticed certain lanes across the bridge were different and had barriers on them. He can make out one-man vehicles so he takes a guess that they're for Riding Duels. A sparkle catches his eye as he looks in awe. They were on a lane that was the closest to the gigantic monument in the middle of the entire bridge. He was a gigantic arch with a shimmering object at the very top, similar to a diamond. It looked like an enormous diamond ring. He takes to account that it must represent some unification between the city and this industrial island. As he looks down at the blue waters, he can see its reflection. With the monument and its reflection, it looked like the symbol of infinity.

_Geez, the future is obsessed with symbolism,_ Judai thought to himself, rolling his eyes with a smile.

* * *

><p>Just as Yusei said, it took about five minutes once they were inland. They drove through a patch of forest, something Judai never thought would see in this industrial district, until they were at two buildings. One was a very big building, almost seemed like an office building. The one next to it was a whole lot smaller, completely dwarfed by the bigger one. It was very simple, nothing special to the eye. Looked like a mission estate. But what is interesting is the big statue in front of it. It looked like a dragon, seemingly roaring proudly with its wing span out. To Judai, it looked very much like Yusei's Stardust Dragon. He felt comfortable here with the green grass and the simple building. If he didn't know any better, it felt like his old dorm, Osiris Red, next to Manjyome's built building.<p>

Judai hops out of the parked D-Wheel, taking off his helmet as Yusei does the same. The Signer opens up the seat, placing both of their helmets into the compartment. Once finished, Yusei gestured Judai to follow him to the smaller of the buildings. Judai sprints a bit to match Yusei's speed and walks besides him, letting a small chuckle out. He felt like a kid would do to catch up with his parents or older sibling.

Yusei knocks on the door as he calls out, "I'm here, Martha."

_Martha? Yusei must know plenty of girls. That dog, _Judai smirks to himself.

The door opens up, and it wasn't exactly what Judai expected. It was a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair in dreads. She was short and dark skinned. Her appearance seemed gentle but very strong. Judai's first thought that popped up was that he was reminded of Tome, Duel Academy's card shop keeper of the entire campus.

Before Judai can blink, Yusei was brought down to the woman's height as he was groaning in pain. The woman named Martha was holding a tight pull on the man's ear, her face stern.

"Well, here I was all worried from what Jack and Crow were telling me about you being depressed and you just come out of nowhere, not _ calling _at all. Yusei Fudo, you will be the very end of me, Lord help me!"

"Martha, I'm sorry!" Yusei quickly says under his breath, flinching. "I'm really okay now, and-"

Martha pulls even harder on his ear.

"Oh, you're _okay _now eh? So until you're _okay _you finally decide to visit me."

"Th-that isn't what I meant, Martha!"

Judai was stunned. He wasn't sure if he should be terrified or just laughing how Yusei was at the mercy of this lady. Yusei was cool and confident, and never wavering. So if this woman was able to break Yusei, and even guilt him, she must be someone who shouldn't ever be messed with. Mother nature herself would be scared silly.

Martha finally lets go, causing Yusei to quickly pull back and hold his ear. Judai decides to let out a snicker. This was more funny than scary-

"Eh? You even brought someone with you because you're _okay_? Don't tell me you're co-dependent and had to make a new friend despite you have a chance with Aki. And he seems very mangy, as well. Son, please tell me you at least wash your hair with shampoo, right? Martha crosses her arms, staring up at Judai.

"O-of course, ma'am! All day, every day!" he says in a shaken tone.

"What do you mean all day? You'll be pruned all over if you stay in the shower all day. And even if you did, you don't brush your hair at all. What kind of excuse do you have for that?" Martha questions him.

Judai was scared shitless at this point.

_Judai, this woman...She chills me to the bone, _Yubel whispers at the back of his mind.

Yusei holds his hand up to stop Martha from picking on the brunette. "Martha, please. He's the reason why I needed to visit you. There's something I have to explain. I know you won't believe me, but his name is-"

"Oh. My. Word." Martha slowly says, her eyes widening up.

Both men were confused.

Martha looks at Yusei and takes his hands into hers, smiling up at him. "I understand now, Yusei. I shouldn't have been forcing the idea about Aki on you so much."

Yusei blinks, completely clueless on what she is talking about. "Martha?"

The woman shakes her head, keeping her smile as gentle and motherly as possible.

"You should have told me from the first place that you were gay."

Silence. Pure, awkward silence except for the wind howling in the distance as Yubel was letting out a cold, hearty laugh inside Judai's head.

The men were stunned with their jaws hanging open.

"Martha! That is not what I-" Yusei quickly begins but gets cut off.

"No, really! You don't need to deny it. I should have seen it coming when you didn't pay attention to any girls growing up and being part of Kiryu's small group. Hell, Team Satisfaction was such a giveaway and I was blind. I have disrespected you so greatly for this, and I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. You know I love you like my child even if you, as you kids call it these days, 'swing that way.' Oh, of course you do, sweetie," Martha went on and on.

Judai was shell-shocked, standing there completely dumbfounded until Martha looks his way, studying his looks.

"Though, I don't mean to be rude, Yusei, but your boyfriend is a bit low on quality, isn't he?" Martha's comment felt like a long steel blade stabbing right through Judai as he heard that.

Martha squints his eyes at him. "Ohhh," she exclaims, as if she has solved a mystery. "I see now! He does look a bit like that young man the kids talk about from their Duel Stories book. In fact, he could be a dead ringer for him."

Yusei, finally gaining his senses back, gives Martha's hands a slight squeeze. "Martha, please. That is why I need to talk to you about. Let's go inside." The signer takes the woman inside, looking at Judai with an apologetic facial expression before going inside.

Judai just scratches his cheek, which both were bright red. "That lady sure is something else, eh Yubel?"

_Batter up, _the fiend tells him.

"Yubel!" Judai quickly shoots back at the spirit.

* * *

><p><em>Another quickie of an update! I noticed I haven't been getting much of a response lately in this story. Hopefully I am not losing anyone's interest in this. Sorry for so much delay, been busy!<em>


	14. That Smile

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

The lounge room in Martha's small home was silent except for the wooden clock hanging on the wall. The two boys were sitting almost next to each other on the couch as Martha sat on the opposite end of the two. On the table between them are a glass of honey tea, belonging to the caretaker, a glass of milk that belonged to 'Satellite's Shooting Star', and a mug of hot chocolate whose brunette owner has already gulped down.

Yusei had just finished telling Martha what has happened the past couple weeks. He made sure to explain in full detail including answering any questions Martha had. Martha was awestruck to everything he has told her. Granted, she has seen her fair share of odd occurences ever since Yusei and his friends took part in the Signer war. It took a while for her to recover from that, but with knowing that she has orphans to look over she was able to get back on her feet.

"Judai Yuki," she says, looking at the Osiris Red character. Judai smiled at the corner of his mouth with a sheepish chuckle. The woman sighs with her own smile. "I remember my own family members talking about Duel Academy. None of my cousins were able to make it in, actually."

"Well, yeah, I guess it was a bit hard to enter through. I mean, I was able to get in just by defeating a highly acclaimed professor," Judai tells her.

Yusei takes up his glass of milk from the table. "Bottom line here is that he got to the future through the Crimson Dragon. I'm not exactly sure why."

With a heavy sigh, Martha shakes her head. "Yusei, my boy, you think too hard on things where sometimes you don't seem to think at all." The duelist stops before taking a sip of his beverage, curious as to what she means. Martha pushes herself up from her seat.

"Its obvious, right? You began to miss Judai shortly after that incident in Neo Domino. I'm pretty sure that Dragon felt it and he brought you what you were wanting."

Both boys felt a bit stunned. Did an ancient dragon really did do this for them? Perhaps the Crimson Dragon felt it was in debt to these two for what they did and wanted to grant them this wish they were both praying for across decades of time? Judai leans back more into the couch, letting out a heavy sigh. "I guess all that matters is that now I'm here and for who knows how long I'll be here I'll have to learn some stuff in the future, eh Yusei?"

Yusei loses track of thought and looks at Judai, simply nodding. "Guess so, yeah." Judai cocks an eyebrow, swinging an arm around the Synchro Duelist's shoulders. "Heeeeey man, its not like I'll be too much of a burden. I'm sure I can get use to some of the new gadgets. Maybe I can even learn how to Synchro Summon!" Judai's eyes began to light up. "Oh oh, maybe even get to learn how to ride a D-Wheel?" he asks excitedly, pulling Yusei towards him.

Yusei had a pretty bad feeling on that last part. "I-I don't think that's a good idea to rush into! I mean, yeah, you apparently got used to the speed and all, but have to consider on being able to duel and drive, not to mention to stay focused at all times." Judai scoffs.

"Oh, it can't be too hard. I'll probably just have trouble holding the cards while on those things!" This made Judai stop and think, putting an index finger on his chin. "Say, how the heck do you guys keep from losing your cards? Sticky gloves or something?"

"No, that just sounds surreal..." Yusei tells him.

"Are the cards magnetic then? Different kind of material?"

"Wouldn't be called cards if they're not made of cardboard."

"Then maybe the D-Wheels create some sort of energy barrier that keeps any of the cards flying away in the wind from hand or on the duel disk?"

"We're not that advanced, Judai."

While the two chatter up a storm with Judai's constant excitement, Martha giggles to herself as she turns around towards the kitchen to serve herself more tea. As she walks to the sink, she looks out the small window, thinking to herself.

_Yusei, being around that boy is making you seem like your old self. I remember that curious boy who always had a smile on your face, _she recalls.

Unfortunately, the memory of Yusei finding old newspaper articles in the attic about the city's destruction. He was too smart as he put two and two together that it was his dad who caused the catastrophe despite the official reports were saying it was all Mother Nature. From then on, Yusei never smiled the same again. He began to blame himself for what happened, seeing how Satellite became the way it is and realizing just how many people's lives were lost; how Jack and Crow were left without parents. He almost seemed to be drained of life as he kept to himself in his room, only really talking to with his two closest friends. When Kyosuke Kiryu came, Yusei had some glimmer of hope as he heard how the silver-haired boy went on and on about helping the people of the barren city be happy once more. It was the main reason he decided to join Team Satisfaction.

Crow had told her shortly after the ordeal with the Dark Signers when Yusei cried out against that horrible man, Rudger. What she suspected was true for nearly ten years. It just broke Martha's heart. The weight did seem to lighten off his shoulders though, but she can see that he seems to owe the people of Neo Domino a better future. The woman looks over her shoulder. Judai was ruffling his hands through his hair in confusion as Yusei was explaining how Riding Duel physics actually work, but with a smile. The kind of smile she hasn't seen for so many years.

_Thank you, God, for finally having this boy smile again. _


End file.
